Cherry on the Island of Lost Dreams
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After (roughly) 800 adventures, Cherry and the others are rewarded to visit a theme park. However, it becomes a new adventure when The President of the United States' daughter is in danger and she is helped by two familiar Spy Kids, but there is more to be read about.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was seen at home together after visiting the Supernatural Realm to see yet another alternate universe which involved a special place called Super Hero High School where their counterparts went to school, and Atticus soon checked his laptop before he got a video call and answered it to see who it was.

"Hello, Atticus." Bridget greeted her cousin.

"Hey, Bridget." Atticus smiled.

"Did you get my text about seeing Carmen and Juni again?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, I did, and I look forward to seeing them again," Atticus smiled. "Any chance Phineas and Ferb will be there too?"

"Well, I suppose that would be all right." Bridget smiled back.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

Bridget chuckled to that. Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Let's hope there isn't major competition going on..." Bridget said. "There are rumors of other spy families... Such as... The X's."

"Yeah, I've heard of those rumors too." Atticus said.

"Do you know of The X's?" Bridget asked.

"Not a whole lot, just that they're a family." Atticus shrugged.

"Here... I have files I can share with you..." Bridget said as she sent video files on the family, starting with the man of the house who wore a black suit with a red tie and had silky black hair and blue eyes. "This is Tucker X, team leader and father." she then began.

"Nice." Atticus said.

"Trudy X, combat specialist and mother." Bridget then said.

"...Is that macaroni and cheese moving?" Atticus asked uneasily as Mrs. X didn't seem like a very good cook.

"Tuesday X, teen investigator and daughter," Bridget then said. "She has green hair like Ferb."

"Interesting." Atticus said.

"Truman X, technology expert and son," Bridget then concluded. "Together, they form a world's ultra-secret spy family, and they work for S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Their nemesis is a man named Glowface who is in charge of the organization: S.N.A.F.U."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"That's pretty much it," Bridget told Atticus. "They seem harmless enough, but they might become major competition for the Cortez family."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Atticus asked. "Do they have any pets?"

"There is a dog, I'm not sure what breed it is, maybe you can tell me, but his name is Rex," Bridget said, showing an image of a plucky dog on screen. "He was given to Truman as a birthday present."

"Oh, that's a Boston Terrier." Atticus told her.

"Thanks for the info." Bridget said.

"No problem," Atticus smiled. "I say the same to you."

"I'm really looking forward to this Spy Kids program after our first big adventure with Carmen and Juni." Bridget beamed.

"Same here." Atticus smiled.

"I know you can help, Atticus," Bridget smiled back. "It's really nice to spend some time with you."

"Hey, no problem," Atticus replied. "I really liked that time we saved Arnold's neighborhood. That felt so cool."

"And how about that time with the alternate dimension?" Bridget asked.

"Ooh, that was so intense," Atticus replied. "I guess your brothers were due for a big adventure. I still can't over a platypus being a secret agent though."

"Yeah, who would've though since they don't do much?" Bridget agreed.

"Except for laying eggs." Atticus said.

"The only mammal to do so." Bridget replied as she imitated Ferb.

Atticus chuckled to that until he checked his phone to see an emergency meeting for him, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Thor to come over right away, no questions asked. "Looks like I gotta go..." he then frowned to his spy cousin.

"I understand." Bridget said.

"This was great... I'll talk to you later." Atticus replied.

"Talk to you later." Bridget waved before she then signed off.

Atticus soon left to get to the meeting.

* * *

"This better be good..." Cherry said as she looked tired like she just woke up from a nap.

"Yeah, Drell, this better be good." Mo added.

Drell soon came to see them with his nephew.

"Hello, so glad you could make it-" Drell said. "Whoa... Cherry... You look tense."

"Let's see, I spent the last 18 hours catching up on my homework and keeping up with my chores, and I've had to make dinner lately while my parents work, so..." Cherry replied before snapping at him. "**WHAYTA WANT?!**"

"...I'm rewarding you all." Drell said.

"This reward better be worth it." Cherry glared.

"Come with me." Drell replied.

Cherry just growled at him as they followed him as she looked like she wanted to kill him. "I'm gonna kill him, Atticus, I don't care what the consequences are," she then said firmly. "I am going to be the one to _KILL_ DRELL!"

"Okay, calm down, I'm sure our reward will be worth it." Atticus said.

"YOU calm down!" Cherry replied.

SPLASH! Cherry shivered as she was splashed with ice cold water from a bucket.

"Better?" Mo asked.

"That is so not cool..." Cherry shivered. "Drell, where are we?!"

* * *

They were soon at a theme park and the gates opened up, much to everyone's shock.

"Congratulations!" Drell smiled to all of them. "This is to celebrate your 800th adventure!"

"This actually looks like it'll be fun," Patch smiled before pausing. "Uh... Have we really had _800_ adventures?"

"Eh, more or less." Drell shrugged modestly.

"You did this for us?" The others asked Drell in surprise.

"Go! Have fun!" Drell smiled to them. "Ride some rides, play some games, eat some junk food!"

"You heard the man." Cherry smiled to the others.

The others looked to each other and soon ran off to have some fun. Drell smiled as he thought that nothing could ruin his students fun.

"Ooh... That ride looks like it'll make me dizzy." Cherry said as she saw a spinning ride called The Vomiter.

"Well, it is called the Vomiter." Atticus remarked.

"How about the Juggler?" Thor smiled. "It looks brand new."

"The Juggler... Hmm... Sounds interesting." Atticus said.

Thor grinned to Atticus. "You're not scared, are ya?"

"Me? Scared? Nah!" Atticus smirked.

"He's fearless." Patch added.

"I dunno about fearless, but I'm not scared of a little ride." Atticus replied.

"Bragging gets you nowhere..." Thor teased, wagging his finger to his best friend.

Atticus rolled his eyes before heading to the ride. Thor went to go with him with a chuckle. They soon got in line for the ride.

"It's the President's Daughter!" Cherry gasped.

"Cherry, how many times do you think I'm gonna fall for that old gag?" Atticus rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously, it's really her!" Cherry told him as she pointed ahead.

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus replied. "Okay, Cherry, if you need me, I'll be here in reality."

Cherry soon grabbed his face and turned his head to see a young girl being escorted by Secret Service towards the ride.

"Hey... It's the President's Daughter." Atticus then said.

"I told you so!" Cherry told him.

"Huh, whatya know?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, kids, this little lady goes first." A man told them as he walked with the young girl.

'Of course.' Mo thought to herself.

"...Why...?" Thor asked.

"She's the daughter of the President of the United States." The man told him.

"Why...?" Thor smirked.

"Because she gets whatever she wants." The man replied.

"Whhhhyy...?" Thor smirked.

"We'll wait." Atticus told the man.

"Whhhyy?" Thor asked.

"Stop it!" Atticus complained.

Thor chuckled a bit immaturely. Cherry rolled her eyes with a groan.

"Hmm... Maybe I can watch it from here," The president's daughter said. "They can go ahead of me."

Thor gasped in excitement, dragging Cherry and Atticus behind him to go on the ride.

"Why not ride with us?" Atticus asked the president's daughter.

"Oh, uh, maybe later?" The president's daughter smiled sheepishly.

"Are you trying to give her a concussion?!" The man scolded.

"No, sir." Atticus told him.

"You can't just talk to her! You have to ask for permission first!" The man replied.

"Uh... Sorry?" Atticus blinked.

"He didn't know, sir." Cherry said.

"The same goes to you, Glasses Face!" The man replied.

"Glasses Face?" Cherry repeated, unimpressed.

"They really didn't know, sir." Mo said.

"Hmm..." The man replied.

* * *

They soon got into the ride to test it out while the president's daughter smiled bashfully and nervously. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Thor soon began to enjoy the ride.

"This is crazy!" Cherry called out. "I love it!"

The others laughed as they had loads of fun so far. They were spun around in their ball before the other balls with the people in the ride were being spun around and around before the ride soon juggled them up and down.

* * *

After a while, they were soon back on the ground. However, the president's daughter seemed to be stuck, and she soon got off of the ride anyway, though she seemed to be hypnotized, or something like that. At least, that's how it looked like for Cherry.

"Is she in a trance?" Cherry asked.

"...I don't think so..." Atticus replied.

The girl kept walking along the ride while the one man and the Secret Service tried to get her down somehow.

"Maybe I should go up there..." Atticus suggested.

"Sounds good." Patch said.

Atticus soon secretly put on a pair of glasses like Clark Kent/Superman.

"...You look stupid." Cherry commented about the glasses.

Atticus stuck his tongue out at Cherry as he came into the crowd, and there were two familiar kids also in the scene as the president's daughter appeared to be doing a dangerous stunt. 'Should have known they wouldn't be too far behind.' Atticus thought to himself with a smile.

Carmen and Juni looked over as they drank some soda and ate some cotton candy.

"Hey, guys." Atticus smiled to them.

"Hey," Carmen replied. "What brings you here?"

"I've come here as a reward for my adventures," Atticus replied. "I guess you two are on a mission."

"Well, we are now." Juni rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same thing." Atticus agreed before looking for Drell, feeling like this was a set up, but he looked sincerely innocent like he didn't plan this at all and it was just a crazy coincidence.

"I had no idea this would happen." Drell said.

"Riiiight..." Cherry replied.

"I mean it!" Drell said. "I didn't even check my crystal ball for anything supernatural! I wanted you kids to have fun!"

"I think he's actually telling the truth." Thor told the others.

"What?!" Cherry asked.

"Now, I think I'll fly up there," Atticus said before looking to Carmen and Juni. "But... I don't know how they will."

"Their agent gadgets." Drell said.

"I wonder what they got this time?" Atticus wondered as he soon began to go up.

Juni and Carmen soon followed after Atticus and seemed to climb up like Stitch would, only with their gadgets to help them up.

"Oh, nice." Atticus smiled as that looked pretty cool.

Carmen looked over before looking to their brother. "We've got company." she then told him.

"So? We like Atticus." Juni replied, not understanding.

"Not just him." Carmen told him.

They soon looked over and a pair of siblings seemed to run into the amusement park.

"Hmm... Those don't look like the kids Bridget told me about." Atticus commented to himself.

"Gary and Gerti..." Juni glared after looking through special glasses before he continued to climb up. "What are they doing here?!"

"Not those two," Drell groaned referring to Gary and Gerti before using his magic on the gadgets that the two spy kids' rivals of the Cortez kids before whispering to himself. "That should be able to mess up their gadgets and not able to upstage the Cortezes."

"Did you say something, Uncle Drell?" Thor asked.

"Oh, I just made it unfair for those two." Drell whispered to Thor with a smirk while pointing at Gary and Gerti.

"...Are they villains?" Thor asked.

"Ah, just watch." Drell chuckled to his nephew.

Carmen and Juni soon went to climb up to avoid Gary and Gerti while also helping the president's daughter. Atticus was there to help as well. Gary and Gerti soon began to use their own spy gadgets to get up, but they seemed to be having trouble.

"H-Hey! What's going on?" The girl glared slightly.

Drell smirked as he watched his entertainment.

"Don't worry, Miss President's Daughter, we're coming." Atticus said as he flew up while climbing up with Juni and Carmen while the blonde siblings looked frustrated.

"Oh, this is so good." Drell smirked.

One of the Secret Service men began to punch the buttons on the controls.

"No, you'll just make it worse!" Cherry told him.

The ride soon began to spin and start up again as the president's daughter leaned against the ride while looking all the way down.

"Great, now you've done it." Cherry told the Secret Service Man.

* * *

"Alexandra, it's going to be okay," Atticus told the girl. "Take my hand."

"No, get away from me!" The girl replied. "I want my father to come up here and get me!"

"So, that's what this is all about?" Atticus asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Alexandra told him.

"Listen, your father is very busy, I mean, he is the President of the United States." Atticus replied.

"No, he's my father; he was my father before he became president and he's still my father, now I want him up here!" Alexandra told him.

"The point is, you and your father need to have a talk," Juni said as he soon joined Atticus. "Up here may not be the best place. Come with us, and I promise, the two of you will have that talk."

"You can't promise that." Alexandra pouted.

Juni soon showed his spy badge and what level he was.

"Juni's Level 2," Atticus smiled. "He can order him to talk to you."

Alexandra soon gave a small smile back to that as Carmen worked on the fuse box. Mo soon appeared next to Carmen, thanks to her medallion.

"Yow!" Carmen yelped. "Where'd you come from?"

"That's not important right now, you look like you need some help." Mo replied.

"I sure do." Carmen told her.

"Hmm... Okay, let's see what I can do," Mo smiled. "My big brother showed me a thing or two about technology."

With the two of them working together, the ride was soon placed into a complete stop.

"Phew!" Mo smiled in relief. "That was making me dizzy."

Carmen chuckled to that a little.

"_I_ could've done that in two seconds." Gerti scoffed on the ground with her brother.

"And _I_ could have saved the president's daughter much _faster_." Gary added with his sister.

"Come on, Alexandra, let's get you down." Atticus smiled.

"Wait!" Alexandra piped up before she took something out of her pocket. "I took this from my father's office this morning. I'm sure he'll want it back."

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"Um... A special device... Trans... Something..." Alexandra replied.

Atticus and Juni soon got Alexandra down from the ride. Juni seemed to blush when he went down with Alexandra.

* * *

Everyone in the theme park soon clapped cheered that the president's daughter was safe. The Secret Service men rushed to Alexandra, checking on her.

"She's perfectly fine, guys." Atticus told the Secret Service men.

"Now, let her talk with her father." Juni said to one of the men.

"We'll make sure of that." The man replied.

Atticus had a feeling it would be about Alexandra taking the device without her father's permission, but also about something else. Alexandra was soon taken away.

"I hope you get to talk with your dad!" Atticus called out to her.

"Same here!" Alexandra replied.

Gary and Gerti soon glared to Juni and Carmen.

"Well, this was nice, but I think you guys should go now." Cherry told the spy siblings who weren't Juni and Carmen.

"Yeah, the president's daughter is safe." Mo added.

Gary and Gerti seemed to glare before they made their exit. Gary left in something that looked like his own helicopter.

"Promise me one thing." Carmen said to her brother.

"What?" Juni asked.

"No more winky-dinky assignments." Carmen told him as she tossed her propeller cap over her shoulder.

Juni didn't say anything, but gave a nod of his head as they watched Gary and Gerti leave the amusement park.

"Finally, those two spy brats didn't show up the Cortez siblings." Drell smirked, referring to the blonde spy siblings.

"You know them?" Cherry asked him.

"Again, who don't I know?" Drell asked back.

Cherry just gave a deadpan look in response. "You set this up, didn't you?"

"For the hundredth time, no!" Drell replied. "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Okay, okay, all right, sorry." Mo said.

"Good... Now we finally understand each other," Drell replied. "Come on, you guys have fun."

"Alright." Atticus said.

Once the blonde spy siblings left, they went back to having fun while Drell watched them as he felt proud of their accomplishments which was why he brought them over here.

* * *

After they had their fun, they left the amusement park. Drell drove them home in his car as they seemed to be knocked out after having so much fun since he was a much better driver now. He soon got each one home. He then drove back home with a small smile as they were soon safe at home for the night, and where he was happy that the day was almost over. After about an hour, everyone found themselves in their own beds and they soon came out, finding themselves in their pajamas because Drell didn't know when they would wake up again.

"That sure was fun." Atticus said.

Patrick knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Atticus replied mysteriously.

"Hello, son, I-" Patrick smiled before seeing his son in his pajamas. "Oh, are you going to bed early tonight?"

"You can thank Drell for this." Atticus told him.

"...So are going to bed early?" Patrick asked.

"Nah, I feel well rested," Atticus replied. "He just took us out for the day. He thought we could have a nice day out together."

"That was nice of him." Patrick said.

"What's up, Dad?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to a special dinner." Patrick smiled.

"I'd actually would like to go." Atticus smiled back

"I was hoping you would," Patrick replied. "It's a big honor. One of my old friends will be there."

"Really? Who?" Atticus smiled.

"Remember that time with the Blue Monkey?" Patrick hinted which was the time Atticus found out about his father's secret life while also helping Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.

"Yeah?" Atticus nodded.

"Well, Damien thought it would be nice if he showed up," Patrick smiled. "I dunno about DJ yet though, but he might come with Kate if she's available."

"Ooh." Atticus hid a smirk as DJ and Kate seemed to like each other.

"I saw that smirk." Patrick smirked.

Atticus smiled bashfully then.

"Anyway, wear your best clothes, and do behave yourself." Patrick then smiled to his son about the dinner.

"I always do." Atticus smiled back before changing into his best clothes at super-speed.

"Meet us down at the car in ten minutes, okay?" Patrick smiled.

"Sure, Dad." Atticus smiled back.

* * *

After some time, everyone was in the car. Patrick smiled and he soon drove them off for the big night.

"This is going to be great." Patch smiled.

"How does my tie look?" Atticus asked.

"Looks all right to me," Patch smiled. "I'm just glad some animals are welcome."

"Same here." Atticus smiled back.

Patrick and Emily both smiled as this was going to be a fun night for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

They soon pulled up and Patrick got the door for his wife with a bow and she took his hand like in the beginning of Titanic while Atticus and Patch helped themselves out. They soon saw the Flynn-Fletcher family.

"Hey, Perry!" Patch smiled to the platypus.

"Hey, Patch." Perry replied.

"Hey, guys!" Atticus smiled to his younger cousins.

"Atticus!" Phineas beamed as he rushed over with Ferb before they hugged him. "How's it going, man?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, same here," Phineas replied. "I sure do miss summer vacation. Gives us more free time for our projects, but I guess at least there's Science Class."

"Our teacher really admires our intellect in inventions." Ferb added.

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

"It's nice to see you here," Phineas smiled back. "It looks like a great night here."

"Yeah, it sure does," Atticus agreed before smirking. "Maybe we'll meet James Bond."

"Yeah, and he can give us some spy advice." Phineas smirked back.

The two soon chuckled to each other over their little joke. The Cortez family soon came, but their father seemed to be running late.

"Mr. Cortez seems to be running late." Ferb said.

"Shall we go say hi to Carmen and Juni?" Phineas suggested.

"Yes, I think we should." Ferb agreed.

"Sounds good." Atticus said.

They soon went to go and see the Cortez siblings as they mingled.

"Phineas... Ferb... It has been a while." Carmen said once she saw the boys.

"Hey, Carmen!" Phineas smiled while Ferb waved in silence.

"Still a guy of few words I see." Juni smiled.

"It happens." Ferb shrugged.

"Um, would you like to meet some colleagues, Atticus?" Carmen offered. "Some fellow Spy Kids?"

"Sure." Atticus said.

Carmen soon went to take them to meet some fellow Spy Kids. Juni wandered around a bit.

"Oh, are these new friends?" Atticus asked, seeing Chinese siblings.

"Yes," Carmen nodded. "Yao and Wa Ling."

"It's nice to meet you both." Atticus smiled to the Ling siblings.

The Ling siblings smiled back before bowing to him in greeting. Atticus smiled to that and then bowed to them.

"Oh, and guys, this is Danielle and Dione Daluc." Carmen then introduced.

Two more Spy Kids were soon shown.

"They created Infolink, sort of an online trading system for swapping international secrets." Carmen informed.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

The spy siblings nodded to Atticus.

"Champagne?" A man offered to the Spy Kids, though they weren't old enough to drink alcohol.

Patch looked confused as to why the man would offer Champagne to the Spy Kids.

"Um, sorry sir, but the consumption of alcohol is against the law for those who are under 21." Atticus said.

"Oh... Sorry." The man replied as he didn't seem to realize that.

Patch began to catch the scent of something different from the drinks.

"Something doesn't feel right." Juni commented.

"I think they have a cream for that now." Phineas replied.

"I think he means something's wrong." Patch said.

"Oh... Well, that makes sense." Phineas replied.

"No wonder your buddy's here," Juni soon said to his sister as a pair of siblings walked over. "Your buddy with the weird laugh."

"He does not have a weird laugh." Carmen told him.

"You two seem to know those siblings well." Atticus commented.

"We have a history with the Giggles." Juni rolled his eyes.

"The Giggles?" Atticus asked, looking confused about the last name.

"That's their name." Juni shrugged.

Patch looked like he was trying not to laugh at that last name.

"You're kidding, right?" Atticus asked.

"Nope." Juni replied.

"We were just... Talking about you." Gerti said to Juni and Carmen.

"Oh, really?" Carmen replied before giggling like a shy school girl.

Atticus could already tell Carmen had a crush on Gary. Juni glanced at his sister which made her look back at him.

"Wow! You look great, Carmen," Gary smiled. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Carmen smiled back, about to step forward.

_'And Juni steps in 3, 2, 1.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Juni soon stepped forward which made Carmen frown. "I don't think that's a good idea, Gary," he then told the boy. "Family rules say you need to ask my father's permission."

"You know, you should have had that suit tailored, Juni," Gary then commented. "It's bunching up around your gut, and it makes your head look way too big."

Patch began to dislike Gary even if Carmen did have a crush on him.

"You have to excuse my little brother," Carmen said to Gary. "He's still a little upset about the... Juggler incident."

"A good agent controls his temper," Gary replied. "You guys did a good job."

Gerti soon seemed to wink at Juni with a small smirk which Atticus saw.

"Just be glad my dad isn't here," Carmen said to Gary as she came to his side. "He gets really psycho about this sort of thing."

"Hi, Mr. Cortez!" Phineas then suddenly said.

This caused Carmen to panic slightly. Gregorio was indeed there and he seemed to have a stoic look on his face.

"Hi, Dad. Um, you remember Gary," Carmen smiled nervously. "He's in our organization."

"I was just asking your daughter for a dance." Gary added.

"You know how to dance?" Gregorio demanded to know.

"Fairly well, sir." Gary nodded.

Atticus decided to take Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Patch away from this family moment since they weren't involved.

* * *

"Oh, Atticus, you've got to come here and meet the most amazing person in the world!" Patrick gushed to his son as he and Emily were talking with a man who appeared to be elderly.

_'Dad's gushing about this guy; he must be fan.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Atticus, this is... This is... Oh, well, you tell him." Patrick smiled.

Atticus looked to his father and looked to the elderly man.

"The name is Bond," The man told Atticus, shocking him as he held out his hand in greeting. "James Bond."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Bond." Atticus smiled as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, son," James replied. "Ooh, that's quite a grip you got there."

"I get that a lot." Atticus said.

"How long have you been a Spy Kid?" James asked.

"I'm kinda new at finding out my dad's a spy actually." Atticus replied.

Patch nodded, proving that it was true.

"So I see," James replied. "Well, Atticus, it's nice to meet you. I'm quite a legend in the spy community."

"You sure are, sir." Atticus smiled.

James smiled back as he seemed to like Atticus so far. Eventually, a bunch of Secret Service men came into the building while protecting the young girl who was Alexandra.

"Must be the president or his daughter." Perry guessed.

"How about we get a closer look?" Patch suggested.

Perry nodded and walked with Patch around the Secret Service Men as Juni seemed to wander off from his family after talking with his sister. They then indeed find Alexandra within the men. Alexandra seemed to be dancing by herself as the men were moving around her since it was their job to keep her hidden and safe.

"Wow, her dad's being a bit paranoid, don't you think?" Patch whispered to Perry.

"Well, he is the president," Perry replied. "After all, he's the most important man in the country, is he not?"

"Good point." Patch admitted.

"Alexandra?" Juni asked as he soon came to see the girl.

"Yes?" Alexandra replied.

"What are you doing in there?" Juni asked her.

"Dancing."

"Do you always carry this many Secret Service around?"

"My dad's idea, he's gotten a little... Paranoid."

"Well, would you dance with me?"

"No."

Patch knew that Juni would want an answer to that.

"All right, hold on a second, guys," Juni said as he took out his pass. "Level 2, break it up."

The Secret Service men then backed off of Alexandra as she was shown in what looked like a fairy tale princess dress.

"She looks like Disney Princess." Ferb commented.

"She really does," Atticus said before seeing Isabella who had become a Spy Kid as well at some later point. He then came to go and see the Fireside Girl. "Hi, Isabella!"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Atticus." Isabella smiled.

"I see you're now a Spy Kid." Atticus smiled back.

"Yep." Isabella smiled back.

Atticus soon got Phineas to turn his head over to Isabella to see her dressed like a princess too.

"Isabella... Hi..." Phineas said.

"Hi, Phineas~" Isabella smiled dreamily.

Atticus soon whistled innocently before giving Phineas a little shove over to Isabella. Phineas gulped nervously as he was suddenly against Isabella.

"Do you like my dress?" Isabella asked. "It was my grandmother's."

"I-It looks great on ya..." Phineas replied.

"Thanks." Isabella said.

Phineas looked away while blushing before looking back. "You wouldn't happen to wanna dance... Would ya?" he soon asked.

"I'd love to!" Isabella beamed until she realized what her reaction sounded like. "I mean... Yes, Phineas, thank you." she then said, trying to contain herself.

"Oh, um, cool." Phineas smiled bashfully.

Phineas and Isabella soon held each other's hand before walking to the dance floor and started dancing. Atticus gave Phineas a thumb's up. Phineas smiled to him while going to dance with Isabella.

"Oh, darling, look." Lawrence said to Linda.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Linda smiled.

"It sure is, luv." Lawrence smiled back.

Juni seemed to dance unlike many boys his age.

"Ugh, I hate this suit." A young voice complained.

"Ah, suck it up, at least it's not just for Mom and Dad, it's for us too." A teenage girl voice replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." The young voice scoffed.

"Sounds to me like the X's have arrived." James remarked.

"Ah, you know them?" Patrick asked.

"A little bit, yes," James replied. "Just for their sake, I hope that the Y's aren't here."

"The Y's?" Atticus asked.

"They're the worst enemy spy family of the X's who beat them in just about everything," James told him. "The X's were also good friends with the Z's, but then there was an unfortunate accident. No one knows what happened, but I feel that the Y's have killed the Z's."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Now I believe I was told that Bridget Fletcher is your cousin?" James Bond replied.

"Yep, she is," Atticus smiled. "She's great."

"Yes, she is," James nodded to that. "She reminds me of someone I have not seen in a very long time."

"Really? Who does she remind you of?" Atticus asked.

"I believe her name was Tracy..." James replied. "Holly? Tiffany? Oh, it's been a long time since I last saw her."

"Understandable." Atticus said.

"She looks familiar either way," James replied. "Still an amazing girl for her age."

"You said it." Atticus smiled about one of his favorite cousins.

* * *

After some time, the dancing was done.

"Great, the dancing is over," Truman smirked before looking to his sister innocently. "Oh, uh, I mean... Darn! I missed the dancing! Like I was gonna ask a girl to dance with me." He could tell his sister wasn't buying his innocent act.

Tuesday just rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Tabitha and Truman X." James greeted.

Truman snickered to that.

"Uh, yeah, but please, call me Tuesday." The green-haired girl smiled bashfully.

"Why?" Truman smirked at his sister.

"You already know why, you little troll!" Tuesday glared down at her brother.

"Okay, sorry, Sis." Truman smirked.

"Who are you?" Tuesday asked Atticus.

"My name's Atticus Fudo." Atticus introduced.

"Fudo, huh?" Tuesday asked. "I think I've heard of your father. Is he Patrick?"

"That's him," Atticus replied. "I've been told about you myself. You seem 'normal' compared to the rest of your family."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Tuesday rolled her eyes. "I have a hard enough time trying to fit in at school than my mom trying to interrogate my friends whenever they come over to do homework or if Truman tries to prank them with one of his gadgets."

"Can I help it if I find it funny?" Truman asked.

Tuesday just looked fed up and annoyed with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States." A voice soon announced.

The president soon arrived at the party. Atticus gave a salute as the president came over to speak to the people. A Secret Service man soon rushed over and held out a teleprompter for the man.

"Thank you," The President soon spoke with a small smile I am proud of the O.S.S. and their newly formed Spy Kids division. For their outstanding accomplishments yesterday. Gary and Gerti Giggles, not only saved my daughter-"

"What is he talking about? I saved her!" Juni glared as he tried to stand up only for Carmen to restrain him.

Atticus looked confused as it was true. Juni did save Alexandra.

"But more importantly, if not most importantly, they safely retrieved the Transmooker device that my daughter accidentally took from my office earlier that day." The President then continued.

Alexandra bowed her head as that made all eyes land on her.

"Now it is my great pleasure to announce the new director of the O.S.S." The President then said.

_'I wonder who that could be?'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Gregorio looked a bit hopeful for himself.

"Donnagan Giggles." The President soon declared.

There was then light applause from the audience, though the Cortez family looked a bit disappointed.

"He's kidding, right?" Patrick whispered to Emily.

"I... I'm not sure..." Emily replied. "There must be some mistake, right?"

A man soon came up to the podium after shaking hands with the President. "Gary and Gerti Giggles are the kind of agents we need to turn the O.S.S. around," He soon said, which seemed to annoy Carmen and Juni. "I am proud to award them these Level 1 badges. Which will enable them to take on real missions, something challenging, like the Ukata assignment."

"He can't be serious." Patch growled.

Emily and Patrick tried to settle down Patch before he would do something risky.

"_I_ wanted that assignment! This is so unfair!" Carmen complained as she got up before Juni then restrained her.

"I am proud to claim them as our organization's top Spy Kid operatives." Donnagan then continued while Gary and Gerti stood beside him.

"He is so asking for a biting on the leg." Patch growled.

"Easy... Easy..." Patrick whispered to the Dalmatian. "Atticus? Control your dog."

"Uh, take it easy, Patch." Atticus told Patch.

"But he's being totally unfair." Patch told him.

"I know, but we might get in a lot of trouble." Atticus replied.

"Dang it." Patch groaned.

"And I am also proud to claim them, of course, as my children," Donnagan then said, rising his glass. "To our Spy Kids."

"To our Spy Kids." Most of the others replied as they made a toast to Gerti and Gary Giggles.

However, when the adults took a drink of their champagne, something weird happened.

"Mom? Dad?" Atticus asked. "You okay?"

Patrick and Emily seemed to mumble before their heads hit the table along with the other adults which concerned the Spy Kids.

"Mom! Dad!" Phineas and Ferb cried out to their parents.

Patch began to try and wake up the Fudo parents before sniffing their drinks before catching the same scent from before.

Carmen examined a glass. "Sleepers..." She then muttered.

"They're after the Transmooker device!" Juni called out as the servers who gave out the champagne started to run around as Gerti and Gary's father fell right down behind the podium.

Patch and Perry soon rushed to the president to get the device before the servers could. The servers soon glared. Perry soon took out his fedora while Patch did the same, and soon, a chihuahua came to join them with a matching hat.

"You're not getting anywhere near that device." Patch glared at the servers.

"Not without getting by us first!" Perry added.

"Si, ya putos!" Pinky helped them.

* * *

The servers charged in to get past the pets. The pets soon ran off at first, but they weren't running away like cowards. Two servers soon took the device as they came up behind the president as the Spy Kids began to run into action. Perry and Patch soon climbed on the gate and slammed the doors shut to keep the servers from leaving with the device and they were now surrounded by the Spy Kids.

"These guys are so going down." Phineas glared.

"Take them down." Carmen told the others.

"Hold it! I'm the oldest one here," Tuesday replied. "I think I'll tell them what to do."

"Fine." Carmen rolled her eyes.

Tuesday nodded. "All right, guys, take them down." She then commanded.

And with that, the Spy Kids soon attacked the server men to get the device back. Patch and Perry soon joined in the attack. Pinky soon jumped up as he joined along since he was Isabella's pet and an OWCA agent. So far, the Spy Kids and the pets were doing so great in stopping the servers who were more than they appeared to be. A Boston Terrier Dog snarled as he soon joined in on the fight to help Truman and Tuesday.

"Rex, you made it, boy!" Truman smiled to his dog.

Rex simply barked while panting.

"Aw, Rex." Truman smiled and hugged his dog.

Atticus was seen handling ten servers at a time.

"How strong is that guy?" Truman asked.

"I dunno, but he's pretty good..." Tuesday said before panicking. "If S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R sees that, he might replace us!"

"I doubt that he'll replace us." Truman said.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you're calm about someone who isn't from our family unit." Tuesday deadpanned to her little brother.

"I just think he's cool." Truman shrugged.

Tuesday rolled her eyes.

"I gotta meet him," Truman smirked. "Maybe S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R will take you away and he can be my big brother."

"Truman?!" Tuesday glared.

Truman just chuckled to his older sister before running as she then chased him. Atticus soon sat on top of the servers he handled while the OWCA agents and Spy Kids did their part, and where just as some of the Spy Kids were about to use their spy gadgets on, the servers, one of the servers used the device on them, causing their gadgets to shutdown. Patch frowned as he tried to wake up Atticus's parents, but nothing seemed to work, not even licking their faces or barking in their ears.

"I don't know what that is, but I already don't like it." Atticus glared as he soon charged up to the server as the Spy Kids' gadgets were all shutdown, even Truman's homemade inventions.

The server soon tried to use the device on Atticus, thinking that with his strength he was a robot.

"Patch, do you see this?" Atticus rolled his eyes. "They think I'm a robot."

Patch soon laughed to that, thinking it was pretty funny.

"Heh... Nice try, boys." Atticus smirked.

The Servers soon gulped. One server soon had the device until Carmen did back flips in front of him and then lunged spoons at him.

"Spoons?" Patch asked out of confusion.

"Well, she is right next to a table." Atticus reminded Patch.

"Oh, yeah," Patch then said. "Guess that would be close to weapons as any."

The spoons seemed to stick to the server's hat like it was a magnet. Suddenly, the whole building was shaking which began to make Carmen nervous as something was coming over the roof.

"Something's coming!" Patch panicked.

"But what?" Perry wondered.

Everything metal was soon flying off and up into the air as an aircraft seemed to be overhead of them all. The servers smirked at everyone in the building before they soon came up next like they were also metallic, though it might've been from their hats. Patch growled as the bad guys got away. Eventually, the adults soon woke up.

"Ooh... I feel like I just drank some of Zecora's special punch." Patrick muttered as he held his head.

"What happened?" Emily groaned as she woke up.

"Mom, Dad, thank goodness you're okay." Atticus said as he came over to his parents.

"Atticus?" Patrick replied. "What happened?"

"You two drank something Carmen called Sleepers." Patch said.

"Damn!" Patrick groaned before looking over. "Oh. Sorry, boys."

"That's okay, Dad." Atticus excused the swear.

"Did that girl just fly with her pigtails?" Patch asked as Gerti came down on the floor and Juni was on top of Gary.

"Yep." Atticus said before getting Juni and Gary separated.

"Kinda reminds me of Cream the Rabbit." Patch commented.

* * *

The rest of the adults began to wake up just as Atticus got Juni and Gary separated.

"No, no, they took the Transmooker device..." The President muttered before yelling. "THEY TOOK THE TRANSMOOKER DEVICE!"

Gary soon pointed to Juni which made everyone look at him until Carmen put his arm down. Patch looked confused of why Gary suddenly pointed at Juni. Eventually, everyone left the building after a while.

* * *

"I'm not sure what happened, but I hope it gets taken care of." Patrick said to himself as he drove his family back home.

"Why would Gary all of sudden point at Juni after the president panicked about those servers stealing the device?" Patch wondered to himself.

"Probably to blame Juni somehow," Atticus guessed. "The Giggles seem to be rivals with the Cortez family."

"So typical," Patch rolled his eyes. "At least you wouldn't blame your rival for something he didn't do."

"Nah, I'm a bit above that," Atticus replied. "That's my guess anyway. These Giggles siblings seem obnoxious."

"With their behavior, I agree," Patrick said. "By the way, Atticus Bridget wants you and Patch to meet her Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, and Pinky in her room for the new gadgets."

"Uh, right now?" Atticus asked just to make sure.

"Yep, she got the latest gadgets before the Giggles family could." Patrick told him.

"Ooh, smart." Atticus smirked.

"So, if you don't mind, go and see her as soon as possible." Patrick said.

"Of course, Dad." Atticus replied.

"Oh, this is going to be great." Patch smiled.

* * *

They soon rode back home.

"Son, be sure to take a key with you, but Mom and I are gonna go to bed now." Patrick said as they came in the house.

"I will, Dad." Atticus said.

"Good night now." Patrick said.

"Good night, Dad." Atticus said as he went to change his clothes before going to see his spy cousin. After he got changed, he soon went to get going as this was a good sign so far.

Patch scratched behind his ear as they soon went off to see Bridget as she waited for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget soon saw the others coming as she waited for them to come.

"Bridget." Atticus smiled.

"Ah, hello there, Atticus." Bridget smiled back.

* * *

They soon went inside and into Bridget's room, and where they saw Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, and Pinky already waiting inside.

"Isabella? Phineas? Ferb?" Atticus asked.

"Perry and Pinky?" Patch added.

"Thank you for being patient." Bridget told the younger ones with the animals.

"So, what are these new gadgets that were mentioned?" Isabella asked.

"This is an Inflate-A-Suit," Bridget said, showing them one sample. "It is a wet-suit that inflates over the agent's entire body for flotation."

"Sounds good for a swim." Ferb commented.

"What else do you got?" Atticus asked.

"This watch is a cell phone," Bridget then showed a Spy Watch. "It has internet access and satellite television. You know... The works."

"Cool," Patch smiled. "Can it tell time?"

"...Not that I've seen." Bridget replied.

"Uh, does a device have grilled cheese sandwiches with it?" Pinky asked. "I'm hungry!"

Phineas soon test the spy watch which seemed to be more then just a watch as it did tell time and had many other features.

Bridget soon took a look at it. "Ah, Phineas, I knew you would be able to fix this." She then said.

"I'm just amazing like that." Phineas smiled.

"So, is this all?" Patch asked.

"That's all I was given for right now, so yes, it is." Bridget replied.

"Cool, so then you got these before the Giggles could?" Atticus smirked.

"It wasn't easy, but yes, I did," Bridget chuckled. "Those Giggles think they're so above anybody who isn't themselves."

"And I think the Giggles were the one that changed the name of who the real new director was going to be." Phineas said.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if you can prove that, but it would make a lot of sense." Bridget had to admit.

"Especially since he made his own children Level 1 agents." Isabella glared.

"I never did like the Giggles family." Bridget replied.

"Even I'm a bit cross with them." Ferb said as he sounded angry for once.

"I can't wait to show these to Juni and Carmen." Phineas smiled.

"Let's hope it puts them in a good mood... Or Juni at least." Bridget smiled back in agreement.

"We can hope." Patch said.

"Juni was also the one who saved Alexandra, they just lied to the whole organization." Atticus then glared.

"If only there were security cameras that would prove it." Phineas said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find a way to overthrow this spy family so the Cortez family can get the respect they deserve." Bridget replied.

"Best cousin ever." Atticus smiled.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Atticus groaned as his alarm clock went off, but he soon jumped out of bed and went to take a shower to start the day. After he took his shower, he was more awake and began to start his day. Everyone else ate breakfast before getting ready to leave for the day.

"You want some eggs, Atticus?" Emily smiled.

"Sure thing, Mom." Atticus smiled back.

Emily smiled as she gave him a plate of eggs the way he liked them as they all shared a quick breakfast. After breakfast, it was time to go and meet up at the Cortez's tree-house.

"See ya, Mom!" Atticus called on his way out.

"Have a nice day, sweetie!" Emily called back.

"Thanks!" Atticus smiled as he left with Patch.

Atticus and Patch soon began to make their way to the Cortez family.

"Hey, Atticus and Patch." Cherry waved.

"Hey, Cherry!" They called back as they went away and she knew where they would be.

They soon came over to a tree-house which was unlike any other.

"Cool." Phineas smiled as he Ferb, Perry, and Pinky arrived.

"Good, we came on time." Atticus said to Patch.

"Your mom always knows how to make my sausage just right." Patch smiled bashfully as they were slightly delayed due to breakfast.

"She sure does." Atticus smiled back.

* * *

They came in front of the tree-house where Carmen and Juni were waiting for them.

"Oh, there you guys are." Carmen said.

"Sorry, we had some breakfast." Atticus replied.

"And we have something to show you." Phineas smiled.

"Show us inside, we're going in." Carmen replied.

"Oh. Sure, Carmen." Phineas replied.

They soon came to the tree-house altogether before Carmen soon accessed a keypad on the tree-house to open the door. Once inside, the Cortez siblings had to say their full names for, the elevator to the tree-house to take them up.

"You guys must have a long time writing your names on your underwear." Phineas commented.

"You have no idea." Juni muttered.

They were soon in the tree-house.

Of course, being a couple of Spy Kids, it was no ordinary tree-house.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Carmen said once she and Juni allowed the others inside with them.

"Cool." Phineas smiled.

* * *

They soon came to get settled into the spy tree-house.

"Before we check anything else, what's this about special gadgets?" Carmen asked.

"Our sister told us to give these to you." Phineas said as he came with Ferb with the new spy gadgets.

"And where these are the only new spy gadgets." Ferb said.

Juni and Carmen soon took a look while they were told about the new gadgets like Bridget had told them, luckily getting to them before the Giggles did.

"I'm not sure if I can use these though," Juni said. "I just got fired."

"We'll find a way to get you reinstated." Atticus said.

"Thanks..." Juni sighed a bit. "It was a rough day today."

"I can imagine." Atticus replied, getting fired and all.

"So, how are we going to find out what the assignment is?" Patch asked.

"All right, sit right here, R.A.L.P.H can help us." Carmen said as she typed on a keyboard.

"Alright." Ferb said.

"Who's Ralph?" Patch asked.

"My little buddy." Juni replied.

"Cool," Phineas smiled. "Is he a bug?"

"Yeah!" Juni smiled. "He's probably still at my desk."

"Hmm... Let's check." Carmen replied as she operated a special surveillance camera.

What looked like a robotic cockroach was shown to be sleeping on a desk.

"Cool." Phineas smiled.

"He seems to be sleeping." Atticus commented.

"Looks like Gary and Gerti are about to get briefed on the Ukata assignment. We should listen in." Carmen smirked.

"R.A.L.P.H., get to the briefing room," Juni demanded which woke up the robotic bug. "We need you to spy on Gary and Gerti. Make sure no one sees you."

The robotic bug nodded as he made sure he wouldn't be seen. He soon stealthed all around while everyone else went about their normal business.

"That's pretty cool." Isabella smiled.

Pinky frowned, feeling a little bit jealous.

"Don't feel jealous; you're Isabella's dog, and she'll always love you." Patch assured him.

"Really?" Pinky replied.

"Really." Patch nodded.

Pinky gave a small smile as that made him feel a bit better and Patch then smiled back. They soon watched the screen as R.A.L.P.H made it to the room.

* * *

**_"There is a Bermuda Triangle of sorts off the coast of Madagascar,"_** Donnagon said as he was shown, telling his children about something. **_"As you may remember, this is an area where some of our O.S.S. cargo ships have been disappearing."_**

"Good boy, R.A.L.P.H." Juni smiled.

_'Looks like we're now seeing what their assignment is.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"I'm not sure why, but those two get under my skin." Atticus said about Gary and Gerti.

**_"The survivors of these disappearances tell delusional tales of a mysterious island populated by strange creatures,"_** Donnagen soon continued. **_"Obviously, no land mass is located anywhere near there, so, these tales were dismissed, and the agents fired. However, the magnet ship that captured the Transmooker device was last seen in this same area. So, we need a small ship, piloted by two small agents to go in and take a closer look. If you find anything out of the ordinary, you return, you report it back here."_**

**_"We accept."_** Gary and Gerti replied.

"You bet _we_ accept." Carmen smirked.

"Good job, R.A.L.P.H." Phineas smiled as Carmen soon typed on the keyboard to deactivate the camera.

"It's a great assignment, but Gary and Gerti have it, and I am fired." Juni reminded.

"Not for long." Carmen told him as she began to do something.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked Carmen.

"Oh, some special Spy Kid work." Carmen smirked.

"Please don't tell me you're not-" Juni started his question to his sister.

"Already done," Carmen replied before giving her brother a new pass. "Level 2 status reinstated."

"Carmen, you can't do this." Juni replied.

"I already did it," Carmen told him. I'll take it one step further. We're assigning ourselves to the Ukata assignment. I am programming a new destination for Gary and Gerti."

"Now that I wanna get behind." Juni smirked.

The others got out of the way as Juni soon went to his own seat.

"Oh, you naughty little Cortezes." Atticus teased with a small smirk.

"I doubt it'll be easy to assign yourselves to the Ukata assignment and program a new destination for the Giggles siblings." Phineas said.

"Oh, yeah? Watch this." Juni smirked as he took his seat.

**_'State your name, please.'_ **The computer demanded.

"Gary Giggles." Juni smirked, disguising his voice.

**_'Access denied.'_** The computer replied.

"Bummer." Phineas said to Juni.

Juni put his finger up before he let out a small noise.

**_'Confirmed!'_ **The computer then said before granting him access.

"You used his own weird laugh." Phineas said, impressed.

"But of course." Juni smirked.

'New destination?' The computer asked.

"How about... Gobi Desert?" Juni smirked.

"Ooh," Atticus smirked back. "Perfect."

"Stop it, guys." Carmen said.

"What? Don't want your boyfriend to go so far away?" Juni cooed to his sister.

"He's not my boyfriend." Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then." Atticus said.

**_'Destination confirmed.'_** The computer soon said.

"There," Juni said before looking clueless. "What did we just do again?"

"We're going to get the Transmooker device back so we can clear your name," Carmen told him. "We just have to solve the case before anybody finds out what we're up to. You with me?"

"...Okay." Juni soon nodded.

"We're coming with you guys." Phineas said.

"I'd normally disagree, but you have proved yourselves worthy enough to come along." Carmen soon accepted.

"Great, so let's go." Isabella smiled.

They soon got ready to leave only for someone to come.

"Oh, come with us, now!" Carmen gasped to that.

They soon used special gadgets to let them hide on the ceiling as they sprung up as someone was coming into the tree-house, only for it to be Carmen and Juni's real uncle, and Cherry seemed to come with him.

* * *

"Ooh, it's him." Atticus smiled as it was nice to see that man again after all this time.

"Hey, what're you doing up there?" The man glared once he saw them all on the ceiling.

"Sorry, we thought you were somebody else." Carmen told her uncle.

"We'll just get down from here." Phineas told him.

"Who gave you a key?" Juni asked his uncle.

"Are you forgetting who built you this place?" Izzy replied.

They soon came down in front of the man as he kicked the chairs away to underneath the floor.

"So, why are you here?" Patch asked.

"It's time for new gadgets." Izzy replied.

"Cool." Perry said.

Izzy soon came in, setting down a steel box for his niece and nephew.

"Hey, it's the Spy Watches that Bridget told us about." Atticus said.

"Only they look just like ordinary watches." Patch said.

"Why can't these watches ever tell time?" Atticus complained.

"There was so much stuffed into it, there was no room for the clock." Izzy replied.

"Interesting." Atticus shrugged.

"Are you sure these are new?" Carmen asked her uncle. "We can't be seen going around with outdated equipment."

"Close your eyes and hold out your wrist," Izzy told his niece before she did as told as she put something around her wrist. "I am going to give you the one gadget you should always carry."

"A rubber band?" Carmen asked out of confusion.

"No. It's a Machete elastic wonder." Izzy said to his niece.

Cherry pulled the rubber band and it smacked Carmen in the arm a bit which made the girl wince. "It's a rubber band." She then deadpanned.

"Yeah, but it's also the world's greatest gadget 999 uses, and the important thing is you have to figure out what those uses are with this." Izzy replied before poking Carmen on her forehead to tell her to use her brain.

"Use number one: a stylish bracelet." Juni smirked.

"Use number two." Carmen smirked back before flicking the band against her brother which made him yelp.

"I am going to make a fortune with these." Izzy smirked.

"Yes, you are." Cherry smirked back.

"Are you here to help or to banter?" Atticus replied.

"Why not both?" Cherry smirked innocently.

"You can help if you behave." Atticus said.

"Okay, Dad." Cherry replied.

* * *

The group was soon getting ready for the assignment.

"This is gonna be sweet." Atticus said as he put on special sunglasses.

They were soon on their way to the submarines.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Juni asked his sister.

"Just be cool," Carmen advised. "As far as anybody knows, you're back on the force."

"She's right." Ferb said.

* * *

They soon came up to a man they had not seen in a long time.

"Hey, Uncle Felix." Juni said.

"Oh, I am not your uncle." Felix reminded.

"I know, it's just easier to call you that," Carmen replied. "Um, you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Felix soon smiled. "Well, welcome back, Juni. Says here you were reinstated."

"So it does." Phineas smiled for the male Cortez sibling.

"He was fired and rehired all in the same day." Carmen stated.

"Okay. Let me bring up the keys to the Dragon Spy Five." Felix replied.

"Ooh." Isabella smiled.

"Cake." Carmen smirked.

"Where?" Phineas asked.

"Uh, no, I mean this is gonna be easy." Carmen told him.

"Aww... Okay." Phineas replied.

"I have a feeling two certain Spy Kids will be coming." Atticus said.

"What about us?" Juni replied.

"I think you know what I mean, Juni." Atticus told him.

"You mean the Giggles, right?" Juni asked.

"Heh... Yeah..." Atticus replied nervously for the Cortez siblings' sake.

* * *

Eventually, the two walked over just then as if on cue. Carmen smiled to Gary and tried to look presentable.

"Trust me, you look presentable." Isabella told Carmen.

Carmen looked bashful about that.

"Wow. You're looking good with the new gear, Carmen." Gary complimented.

Carmen smiled sheepishly. "Their latest stuff."

"Yeah, too bad your family lost out." Patch smirked at the Giggles siblings.

The Giggles siblings glanced to him.

"Hi." Patch smirked.

"Get used to it." Cherry added.

"Sure is nice to have some nanotechnology." Patch bragged.

"Hmph!" Gerti crossed her arms.

"But at least you guys get to go on the Ukata Assignment." Cherry smirked with a lie.

"Hmm... Yes... Quite..." Gary replied.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm not sure I like you." Gerti said.

"Oh, don't feel bad," Cherry smirked. "I don't like you either."

Patch soon noticed something in Gary's pocket before pulling it out.

"Hey! Get down, you dog!" Gary complained.

"Patch!" Atticus gasped slightly.

What Patch got out of Gary's pocket shocked everyone... It was R.A.L.P.H., only broken, and they could already tell Gary had something to do with it.

"What's this?" Cherry asked as if she didn't know.

"Eh, sorry," Gary said to Juni. "I accidentally squashed him on my way out of the O.S.S building."

Patch glared at Gary as he didn't believe that.

"Sorry about that," Gary told Juni as he took a hold of poor R.A.L.P.H. "He was outdated, anyway, so think of it as a mercy killing."

"Me and Ferb can fix R.A.L.P.H." Phineas told Juni with a smile.

"Thanks, you guys are real pals." Juni replied.

Something soon shot out like a mail tube from the post office drive-thru.

"Gary and Gerti Giggles, you have assignment SEIKJU9. Good luck." Felix informed the blonde spy siblings.

"Don't hurt yourselves with that outdated gear," Gary said before leaving with his sister. "Remember, an agent is only as good as his gadgets."

"Good luck with you two then." Atticus smirked at the Giggles siblings.

The siblings nodded and they soon went off on their mission.

"What? You have the Ukata assignment?" Felix asked the Cortez siblings before sending them off. "Very nice. You will love it."

"Thanks, Uncle Felix." Carmen smiled back.

"And before you say it, yes we know you're not their uncle." Cherry said.

"Well, even though I'm not, it's still nice to be called that." Felix soon smiled.

"That's nice to hear." Atticus smiled back.

"Can we call you Uncle Felix too?" Phineas asked.

"...Eh, why not?" Felix shrugged with a small smile.

"Cool." Phineas smiled back.

"Are you going with them?" Felix asked.

"Oh, yes, sir!" Phineas smiled.

"All of us are." Patch added.

"Watch your steps." Felix told them as they soon came to join Juni and Carmen on their mission.

"Guys... I have something to tell you..." Carmen said as some of the others came inside.

"What is it, Carmen?" Atticus asked as this seemed important.

"Um... Well... I hope he doesn't take it hard, but... I used to like Ferb... Like, I really liked him." Carmen said.

"Okay?" Cherry asked.

"But... I think I like Gary now." Carmen said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry replied like she really didn't care on the inside.

"I just hope this doesn't break Ferb's heart or anything, but it was fun during our first adventure together." Carmen continued.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded out of disinterest.

"I think he has a crush on someone else." Atticus said, referring to Ferb.

"Sounds cool." Cherry replied.

"I'm talking now!" Atticus whined to Cherry.

"Oh, sorry." Cherry said.

"Whew, that'll make it easier to tell him then." Carmen sighed.

"I thought maybe you had a thing for him when we first met," Atticus replied. "I didn't wanna say anything though in case it embarrassed you."

"Thanks for not saying anything." Carmen said.

"No problem, Carmen." Atticus smiled once they came aboard.

* * *

They were soon underwater.

"Wait 'til Thor hears about this." Cherry said.

Ferb looked triggered by that name for some reason.

"Uh... Are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"Thor who...?" Ferb demanded.

"Uh, Moltenscar?" Cherry replied.

"Oh... Well, all right then." Ferb then said, settling down.

"We understand the confusion." Atticus said.

"What's wrong with the name 'Thor'?" Cherry soon asked.

"Phineas and Ferb competed against two boys named Thaddeus and Thor once." Isabella explained.

"Oh, okay then." Cherry replied.

"Another person named Thor?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"No one else named Thor in the world?" Cherry mocked shock. "Stop the presses! I wonder what they call The Norse God of Thunder?"

"Surprised that there is another person named Thor." Patch said.

Cherry rolled her eyes before shrugging.

"Oh, nice sub." Carmen smiled.

**_'Welcome to the Dragon Spy DLX.'_ **An automated voice told them.

"Thank you!" Phineas smiled.

"Seems like they get more and more sophisticated each month," Carmen smiled as she looked all around happily. "Everything is automated."

"So awesome." Atticus smiled.

**_'Now picking your nose.'_ **The voice said as Juni tried it out for himself.

"Little brothers." Carmen rolled her eyes to that.

Phineas and Ferb were both seen fixing R.A.L.P.H.

"It's really nice of you boys to do that for Juni." Atticus smiled.

"It's the least we could do after Gary 'accidentally' broke R.A.L.P.H." Phineas said using an air quote.

"Let's check our lunchboxes for mission updates." Carmen told her brother.

"How would your lunchboxes have mission updates?" Cherry asked.

"Amateur..." Carmen sighed. "They're not normal lunchboxes, you know."

"Why is _she_ here?" Juni complained about Cherry.

"Would you care to complain louder so then her best friend/brother figure can hear your complaint better?" Patch asked.

Atticus soon looked over.

"_Why_ is _she_ here?" Juni asked about Cherry.

"Because her parents are busy, and I don't want her to feel left out." Atticus defended.

"And where that means she's coming along." Patch said.

"Take me or leave me," Cherry said, filing her nails. "I'm sorry about your bug though, Juni."

"Uh, thanks." Juni replied.

"Luckily it won't be long until R.A.L.P.H. is back in working order." Phineas smiled as he and Ferb were almost done with fixing the robotic bug.

"Wow, thanks, guys!" Juni smiled back to his new friends.

"Anything for a friend." Phineas replied.

* * *

After a short time, R.A.L.P.H. soon began to move around.

Juni held out his hand with a smile as R.A.L.P.H soon climbed onto his hand. "Oh, you're okay!" he then beamed.

Phineas and Ferb smiled to their new friend, happy to have helped him out.

"Now... For our lunchboxes." Carmen smiled before taking out her badge to access her lunchbox which prepared a fast food lunch for her.

"Mm." Cherry smiled.

"You like McDonald's?" Carmen asked.

"Do I? I'm their best customer!" Cherry smirked.

"Oi." Patch rolled his eyes playfully.

"At least R.A.L.P.H is saved from your buddy, Gary." Juni huffed to his sister.

"It was an accident!" Carmen defended.

"You like him and believe him?" Juni replied.

"I don't like him that much." Carmen defended.

"Ooh... What does this button do?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry?!" Atticus replied.

Cherry then pushed a button with a smirk which showed a collage of Gary Giggles. "Whoa, girl! You've got it BAD!"

Carmen yelped and then got rid of the images quickly. Ferb could already tell Carmen really liked Gary.

"Gary's a bad guy, Carmen." Juni warned his sister.

"Maybe l know that," Carmen replied. "l think l can change him."

"I do not understand you." Juni sighed.

"And you never will." Carmen smirked as she soon ate some fries.

"Can you do some research on the island?" Isabella asked her then.

"Sure, let me see what I can find." Carmen replied as she ate her fries and typed on the keyboard. What she found was the same thing that the Giggles' father had shown them.

"Any luck?" Isabella asked.

"Strange... Tales of a mysterious island, disappearing ships, mysterious creatures, and yet, no information anywhere on the O.S.S. cargo or the magnet ship." Carmen replied.

"Hey, it's Donnagon." Cherry pointed out.

"Yeah, he wasn't O.S.S. director yet." Juni added out of confusion.

"These are old O.S.S. secrets, and I know just the person we can call for advice." Carmen replied.

"And I think we know just the person to help." Atticus smirked.

"...Who?" Juni asked.


	4. Chapter 4

They knew exactly who would know as they made a call to Floop who had the person working for him. "Who is it again? Ah, Juni Cortez. What can I do for you?" Floop smiled as he answered his phone after a while. "I mean, you have done so much for me. Your robot counterparts are the surprise hit characters of my show. Say hello."

**_"Hello~"_** The robot doubles greeted.

"Actually, Carmen wants a word with Mr. Minion." Juni replied.

"Oh, he's right here." Floop said as he made his way to the mutated man.

Minion took a look over as he was sitting comfortably.

"Minion is practicing a 4-part harmony," Floop said on the phone before giving it to Minion. "You have one minute."

"Bueno?" Minion replied.

"How you doing, Minion?" Carmen asked.

"Things are a little Floopy around here for my taste, but it's a living." Minion replied.

"I need some information on your favorite subject the O.S.S." Carmen told him.

* * *

"Juni, how about you call Alexandra?" Atticus suggested.

Juni nodded to that and soon tried to go and do it.

"Okay, you ready?" Carmen asked Minion before enunciating. "Ukata... Transmooker..."

Juni soon tried to call Alexandra, but got a voicemail message.

**_'The president's daughter is unavailable,'_ **The message said. **_'Press '1' to record.'_**

"Does it mean anything to you?" Carmen asked Minion.

"Smells like the work of Donnagon Giggles," Minion replied. "He had first contact with the Transmooker technology."

"You think Donnagon's the one behind all this?" Carmen asked.

"You're talking to a man with four heads," Minion replied. "Trust me, the guy is dirt."

"What should we do first?" Atticus asked Minion.

"First, find the island," Minion listed. "Then find the lsland Man. That would have been Donnagon's contact."

"Great. Thanks, Minion." Atticus said.

"Yeah, thanks." Carmen added.

"Be a good girl and swat your brother for me." Minion said to Carmen.

"Oh, I will." Carmen promised before hanging up.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped as there was now a Red Alert.

"What's going on?!" Isabella panicked.

"A red alert apparently." Cherry replied.

"Something's wrong. Take the wheel." Carmen told her brother.

"Gotta go, good luck!" Juni said as he finished his message.

"But what would cause the red alert?" Isabella asked.

"Slow down. We're nearing destination zone," Carmen said. "The radius where all the disappearances occurred is right... Here."

Suddenly, the computers started to go haywire before then shutting down.

"This is bad." Ferb said.

"I feel sick." Cherry groaned.

"We've been shutdown!" Carmen yelped. "Hold onto something!"

The submarine soon crashed.

"All power is off, even the emergency power," Carmen frowned out of concern. "My flashlight doesn't even work."

"We're stuck, aren't we?" Juni asked.

"...Let's get out of here." Carmen told him as she got out of her seat.

"Where can we possibly go, the ocean?" Cherry muttered as she straightened out her glasses.

"Well, we can't stay in here we'll run out of air." Atticus said.

Carmen soon came up somewhere. "Rebreathers..." she then said, but nothing happened. "Rebreathers!"

"You gotta do it by hand." Juni told his sister.

"Everything must have shut down." Isabella said.

They soon took out some glow sticks and explored. Phineas tried to press the air lock button, but that didn't work, and soon, Cherry began to hyperventilate from the claustrophobic feeling.

"Don't worry, we're almost out." Atticus told Cherry.

"P-P-Promise?!" Cherry replied.

"Promise." Atticus promised.

"Okay..." Cherry replied as she looked paler than usual.

"Unbelievable." Carmen sighed.

"Low-Tech." Juni added.

"This should be interesting." Phineas said.

Water was soon seen coming in.

"Oh, man, we better hurry." Atticus said in a warning tone of voice.

"Atticus, you know I can't swim." Cherry said.

"We'll help." Patch said.

Cherry was still freaking out a bit.

"Come on.. It's okay... Come here..." Atticus said, coming to help Cherry out as they came into the water.

"Promise you won't let go." Cherry said.

"I'll never let you go." Atticus promised.

"Alright, I'm ready." Cherry soon replied.

Atticus nodded as he helped her down as they swam through the water. They soon came into the next chamber which luckily wasn't as far as Cherry thought it would be, though she still felt anxious about this situation.

"Here we go." Atticus said.

"Cherry, are you scared?" Ferb asked.

"Don't be silly!" Cherry replied. "Why would I ever be scared of anything?"

"Because you're clinging to Atticus." Isabella said.

"Uh... Well... I..." Cherry muttered slightly.

"It's going to be okay, Cherry, honest." Atticus coaxed, putting his hands on her shoulders with a small smile.

Cherry knew that she could trust her best friend/brother figure.

"I won't let anything hurt you." Atticus soothed.

Cherry sniffled before hugging him emotionally. Atticus soon hugged her back. Carmen and Juni soon got into inflatable suits as the water levels were rising.

"Atticus... The water is coming..." Cherry said.

"I know, Cherry," Atticus replied. "I'm right here; I won't let go."

"Are we gonna be mermaids now?" Cherry asked since the water levels were rising.

"Possibly." Atticus replied.

"So then we won't drown." Cherry sighed.

"We should be just fine," Atticus smiled. "Stick with me, Cherry, I'll swim you to safety."

"Alright." Cherry said.

"Go to a happy place." Atticus said.

"Uh, I don't have a happy place." Cherry replied.

"_Everybody_ does, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Mm-mm..." Cherry shook her head warily.

"Just think about something that makes you happy." Patch said.

"...I can't..." Cherry sighed.

Patch was unsure what else to say.

"Okay, Cherry... Close your eyes..." Atticus said before she did that. "I want you to think of all the things that make you feel safe and comfortable. I want you to imagine everything is alright in your little world with no worries... No fear... And absolutely no drowning... Think of all your favorite things..."

Cherry began to do just that. Eventually, Cherry began to relax, and continued to go with him and the others, now feeling safe enough to, and once underwater, the ones who weren't merpeople or a merpup, activated their inflatable suits. Cherry snickered a little to how the others looked in the inflatable suits.

* * *

They soon left the Spy Dragon behind and soon came out into the safety of the surface.

"Everyone okay?" Atticus asked

"A little puffed up, but I'm okay." Carmen replied.

"Don't laugh." Juni frowned.

"We're all okay." Phineas said.

"You guys look like giant marshmallows." Cherry smirked to the ones in the inflatable suits.

"Very funny." Juni rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... Yes..." Cherry smirked.

"You know what's really funny though?" Juni soon asked. "At whatever you can imagine Gary and Gerti are doing right about now."

"Probably wondering where they are." Patch smirked.

Some of the others snickered about the misfortune of the Giggles' siblings.

"Hey, where'd that mountain come from?" Patch wondered.

"What mountain?" Cherry asked.

Patch pointed it out.

"...What...?" Cherry blinked. "I don't think that was there before."

"Who's kicking me?!" Juni complained.

"I'll check." Patch said before going underwater.

"I felt something against my foot," Juni said to his sister. "There's something under me. Come look."

Carmen struggled to take a look. "I don't see anything, Juni. Let's just concentrate on getting to shore." she then told her brother.

"What are YOU?" Patch's eyes widened to a sea creature which looked like a horrific monster.

The horrific monster simply growled as it looked ready to attack. Patch soon rushed back up to the surface to tell the others.

"Okay, it's about 200 yards," Carmen told Juni. "we kick steadily at one foot per kick, we will reach it in, um-"

"25 minutes?" Juni asked.

"I don't know," Carmen frowned. "My calculator doesn't work."

"Guys, we've got company, and it's big, horrifying, and could possibly eat us!" Patch panicked.

"Oh, what could be so bad?" Cherry replied.

"Cherry, I'm glad you're calm now, but this is a matter of life and death!" Patch told her.

"How big could it be?" Cherry replied as the horrifying monster came out of the water, showing one head on both ends right behind the others.

"Does that help?" Patch asked.

"Oh, my..." Cherry gasped.

One monster leaned over her and roared out before closing its mouth to eat her.

"SWIM FOR IT!" Cherry called out as she tried to swim away.

Atticus soon kept the monster from eating Cherry.

"Nyah! Nyah!" Cherry smirked, blowing a raspberry and teasing the monster.

A second head soon came out, snarling and lunged out. Cherry yelped and ducked, and the head soon popped one of the inflatable suits, sending Carmen flying towards shore in the water.

"That gives me an idea." Patch smiled.

"Huh?" Cherry's eyes crossed in horror.

Patch soon whispered his plan.

"...When you say live bait..." Cherry replied.

"Don't worry, Cherry, you won't get hurt." Patch promised.

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

"Just come on." Patch smirked.

Cherry still looked nervous, but eventually, Patch's plan came into play so that they could get to shore, and where it was just to get the monsters to bite on the inflating suits. The others soon swam to shore with Patch's direction.

"Were you always this smart before I met you or am I just lucky?" Atticus smiled to his dog.

"It's thanks to watching Thunderbolt." Patch said.

"Hmm... That makes sense," Atticus chuckled. "Who's the bigger fan though, you or your brother, Lucky?"

"Me." Patch said.

Atticus chuckled and they soon came to shore.

* * *

Everyone who had tail fins soon had their waists glow and their legs came back.

"Time set-up camp." Atticus said.

"Nothing I haven't done before." Isabella said as she took out her Fireside Girl handbook.

After getting their inflation suits, Carmen soon threw down two gadgets.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, what's that supposed to do?" Cherry asked.

"I can't believe this!" Carmen complained.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"What happened?" Juni added.

"Nothing, that's just it," Carmen complained. "That was supposed to make an instant campfire, and that was supposed to make a shelter. None of our gadgets work."

"So? " Cherry asked.

"You mean we have to use our heads?" Juni asked his sister.

"Yes." Carmen told him.

"Ouch." Juni replied.

Isabella and Phineas started setting up camp and built a campfire.

"Do you think they're cute together?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Sure," Cherry shrugged. "For a couple of kids."

"I think Juni's being a tad lazy." Patch said as he saw Juni on a hammock.

"A tad? Huh! You haven't seen anything yet." Carmen huffed.

"Well, don't worry, I'm a professional Fireside Girl." Isabella told the Cortez siblings.

"Thanks, Isabella." Carmen said.

"It's no trouble at all." Isabella smiled.

"Atticus, is this right?" Cherry asked as he got the tent pegs down the best that she could.

Atticus soon checked the pegs. Cherry stepped aside.

"Hmm... This one's a little loose, but you did a great job." Atticus smiled to her.

"Great." Cherry said.

Atticus smiled, ruffling up her hair. "Who's a good Cherry? You are! You are!"

"Okay, stop." Cherry glared.

"Fine." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jerk." Cherry and Atticus then said in unison before they both smirked to each other.

"Those two are interesting." Perry said.

"Tell me about it," Patch replied. "So, what are we going to do about Juni?"

"This might take a while." Juni groaned about not being able to use technology to help them out in their situation.

"Didn't you used to do things like this without technology?" Cherry asked.

"Well... I guess... But that was before our lives were cool," Juni replied. He soon saw Cherry looking unimpressed with that answer. "What?"

"You kids today..." Cherry shook her head. "This is a pretty strange island though... Must be the middle of nowhere since we're the only ones here."

Atticus soon brought out a dry map.

"Think we should check out the island?" Carmen asked.

"Maybe that would be a good idea." Isabella replied.

"Yeah." Ferb said.

"I sure wish Gary were here," Carmen sighed. "He'd wanna find out who was behind all of this."

Cherry simply rolled her eyes.

"Let's see..." Atticus said as he brought out his map. "Man, a lot of landmarks on this island seem interesting..."

"Where'd you get that?" Carmen asked.

"My cousin." Atticus replied.

"Wow. She is good." Carmen smiled.

"Tell me about it," Atticus smiled back before taking a look. "Huh... These are strange landmarks indeed... It's like something out of Wonderland."

"Or a fever dream." Cherry added as she took a look.

"So, which way should we go?" Patch asked.

"According to this map, that mountain has someone there who can help us out..." Atticus said. "He must own it or something, like that time we went to Jurassic Park."

"He's a mad man then!" Cherry glared. "Any man who owns an island is hereby insane, as if of that time we met Dr. John Hammond, who I practically loved as a grandfather!"

"Yeah, and thankfully he only had two islands." Atticus said.

Cherry let out a small growl as they walked toward the mountain.

* * *

They soon saw that the mountain was actually a volcano.

"Oh... It's a volcano..." Cherry commented. "Looked like a mountain from far away."

"It sure did." Phineas said.

"Okay, Atticus, jump in and check it out in case there's anything dangerous." Cherry said.

"Cherry! What a thing to say to your friend!" Isabella gasped.

"Oh, come on, it's not like it would kill him." Cherry replied.

"I'm sure there's nothing dangerous up there." Atticus said.

They soon went to the volcano. Atticus soon did stretches like he was about to dive into a swimming pool as he went to investigate the volcano.

"Good luck. " Cherry said.

"Thanks!" Atticus called back as he jumped into the volcano while everyone else looked shocked.

"What?" Cherry asked them. "He's fine!"

"Yeah, but what about us?" Patch asked as he could feel something coming.

"Hey, if something happens, Atticus is gonna figure it out and tell us, then he's gonna find some way to get us outta this place, and we can all go back home where there's better food and free WiFi." Cherry replied.

Patch soon heard wings flapping.

"You hear something?" Cherry asked. "That's what happens when dogs' ears go up, right?"

"Yes to both," Patch told her. "It sounds like someone's flying."

"Where's it coming from?" Perry asked.

"In the air of course..." Patch replied. "It's coming with... Pork..."

"What are you saying, there's a flock of flying pigs?" Cherry asked before laughing.

An actual flying pig came flying at them. Cherry kept laughing until Patch nudged her and she took a look, stopping her laughter until she looked a bit freaked out.

"Maybe it's nice?" Phineas guessed.

"No good could come from this!" Cherry told him. "Atticus! What's taking you so long? I am FREAKING OUT!"

The ground under them soon gave way.

"Yikes!" Cherry yelped.

"It'll be okay, Cherry," Patch replied. "And I'm sure Atticus is fine."

They were soon falling into the volcano after some time. Cherry soon covered her eyes and she was soon in a bubble and then sighed as she was able to protect herself.

"Oh, great, save yourself, but leave us out of it." Patch replied.

"Hey!" Cherry glared as he smirked.

"Congratulations by the way, you're really developing." Patch then smiled sincerely.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"What're friends for?" Patch replied.

"You consider me a friend?" Cherry smiled, feeling touched. "Oh, Spot, I had no idea!"

Patch was about to correct her again, but didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, they came for a landing and Cherry's bubble popped as she landed, but she landed on her feet and looked relieved that she didn't get hurt for once. They soon saw that this volcano was unlike any other volcano, it was like a secret base.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Gee... Get a load of this place..." Cherry commented.

"I wonder where Atticus is?" Phineas said as they explored.

Patch began to sniff around for Atticus just to make sure.

"Probably doing something crazy..." Cherry replied before rubbing her head. "Ooh... Got this weird feeling in my brain."

"Is that normal?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure..." Cherry replied. "I just feel like my dream magic's reacting differently though... It's a little hard to describe..."

"Hey, guys." Atticus smiled as he soon came out.

"Did you find anything?" Patch asked.

"I met this eccentric man," Atticus replied. "It's incredible down here. This isn't a regular volcano."

"You don't say!" Cherry retorted sarcastically.

"Can we meet him?" Isabella asked.

"Sir, could you come on out? My friends are here now." Atticus called.

* * *

Eventually, out came a man who appeared to be a scientist.

"Guys, this is Dr. Romero." Atticus introduced.

"Hello, sir." Phineas greeted.

"And you all are?" Dr. Romero asked.

"Tired and hungry!" Juni replied.

"Well, nice to meet ya, 'Tired and Hungry'." Dr. Romero smirked slightly.

"Is this island a model?" Cherry asked ,about to step on the smaller island.

"Careful with that!" Dr. Romero told her, taking her hands. "Don't ruin it..."

"S-Sorry..." Cherry replied as she looked up at him.

Dr. Romero soon looked at her for a few moments and Cherry looked back, having a strange feeling again in her brain, but she wasn't sure how or why.

"Sir?" Ferb asked.

Before anything else was said, they soon heard squealing.

"Quickly, we must get somewhere safe!" Dr. Romero told them all before running off to lead the way.

"Um, alright." Atticus said.

Dr. Romero soon ran off and the others followed after him.

"So, sir, what exactly do you do?" Phineas asked.

"I'm a genetic specialist," Dr. Romero informed. "I needed a controlled environment for my experiments."

"Your experiments?" Isabella asked out of confusion.

"Would those be the creatures we've been hearing?" Phineas replied.

"My experiments... Run amuck..." Dr. Romero informed.

"How did it happen? " Cherry asked.

* * *

They soon saw the creatures which were unlike anything they had ever seen before; they appeared to be hybrids of other animals, such as a pig with wings or a cat with a fish head and a horse with a fly's head.

Cherry held her head suddenly. "I had a dream like this once..." she then muttered.

"Are you alright, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Oof... I got a big headache now..." Cherry said as she suddenly seemed weak.

"She should rest, you seem to have had a big journey ahead of you." Dr. Romero said.

"So, then what are these hybrids called?" Isabella asked Dr. Romero.

"Well, take a look and tell me what you see." Dr. Romero replied.

"Horse-Fly... Cat-Fish... Spider-Monkey... Bull-Frog?" Juni commented as those seemed to be accurate guesses.

"Slizzards." Dr. Romero then said once a snake lizard hybrid came out.

"These seem amazing." Phineas smiled.

"But can you tell us how you were able to make a much bigger version of the flying pig?" Atticus asked Dr. Romero.

"I'm glad you asked, because I was looking for a way to make them all a wee bit bigger, ya know, for kids with medium hands," Dr. Romero replied as he soon pulled some strings to make it bright again. "That's when things went very wrong... I applied a growth serum, and they took to it, all too well. And I've been locked up here ever since. I'm afraid to go out there again."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

Some of the others began to think that Dr. Romero was more or less crazy.

"I am afraid to go out there again. They have tried to gobble me up on more than one occasion," Dr. Romero continued. "Why do they despise me so? I created them. Do you think God stays in Heaven because he, too, lives in fear of what he is created here on Earth?" he then gave them all a look. "Stop looking at me like that. I am no loon."

"Sure." Patch said, secretly doing the crazy person sign.

Perry nudged Patch only slightly.

"What I am still trying to figure out is why this island doesn't show up on even our most advanced satellites." Carmen soon said.

"I created a cloaking device to shield my island from curious eyes," Dr. Romero informed. "Anything electronically powered that comes within a mile radius instantly shuts down. Any radar that passes over me is displaced, creating the illusion that my island doesn't exist."

"The Transmooker." Atticus said.

Dr. Romero narrowed his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Your cloaking device is highly coveted," Carmen replied. "People everywhere are trying to get their hands on it."

"Let's just be happy that the Giggles sibling aren't here." Isabella said.

They soon heard a noise which made them look around.

"Oh, dear, I think I might've jinxed it." Isabella frowned.

Carmen soon looked at Dr. Romero. "Are you sure we're the only humans here?" she then demanded to know.

"Those screams it couldn't be." Atticus said.

Dr. Romero soon ran out with them to take a look. Cherry was about to follow them, but she soon collapsed and looked sickly pale.

"Cherry!" Atticus frowned as he came to his best friend. "Cherry... What's wrong with you?"

"My head hurts..." Cherry muttered.

"It's this island, I just know it." Atticus frowned.

"Atticus, I don't feel so good..." Cherry said as she suddenly sounded sick.

"Okay, that's it, I'm sending you home." Atticus told her.

"NO!" Dr. Romero said. "Oh, uh, I mean, she'll be fine here... Just let her lie down and get some rest..." he then gave a small smile. "I'll make sure she gets enough rest."

Atticus had a funny feeling about Dr. Romero. Dr. Romero soon took Cherry to get her some rest. Cherry looked to Atticus as she seemed to black out. Atticus knew there had to be something about this guy. Cherry was soon placed in a bed as she seemed to fall asleep.

Dr. Romero smirked to that and soon went with the others to go and see what was going on now. "There they are," he then said as they came to his model island. "Two children, judging by their size."

"So what's so important about this model island?" Isabella asked.

"It's a miniature of the island," Dr. Romero replied as he took out his Zoo Too Model and dumped his animals onto it. "The center point of the volcano provides a gravitational basis for which my miniature creatures can line up exactly to their larger clone counterparts."

"So, wherever your miniature creatures are on this model, it's where the bigger ones are outside?" Carmen guessed.

"Correct," Dr. Romero replied. "I can keep track of their whereabouts this way. See? The two intruder children are being chased by a slizzard."

"Gary and Gerti." Carmen realized.

"Leave them." Juni replied.

"We have to go help them." Carmen suggested.

"They shouldn't be snooping around my island to begin with." Dr. Romero scolded.

"I'm with you, dude." Juni agreed.

"No argument here." Atticus said.

"We have to help them." Carmen urged.

"I'm not going out there, I'll be eaten!" Dr. Romero replied.

"Coward." Patch whispered.

"What a bizarre man." Carmen commented.

* * *

A certain white tiger soon came out.

Atticus looked around. "Kimba...?" he then asked before turning his head. "Kimba! What are you doing out of Cherry's imagination?"

"Someone is using her energy levels for his own gain to make more creatures without scientific engineering." Kimba replied.

"We have to get her off the island then." Atticus said.

"Please allow me to help you," Kimba replied. "I've been taking care of Cherry most of her life. Without me, Cherry's life is meaningless, and it'll pass onto the higher plain."

"You mean... She could die...?" Atticus asked, feeling broken hearted.

"I'm afraid so." Kimba nodded.

"Then please hurry." Atticus begged.

"Take me to Cherry at once." Kimba replied.

Atticus nodded and went to take Kimba to where Cherry was left. Instead of a bed that Dr. Romero promised, it appeared to be an extraction machine.

"I knew it, this guy can't be trusted." Atticus glared.

"She'll be just fine," Dr. Romero replied. "She has a unique ability that should be explored for science!"

Patch was soon seen tackling Dr. Romero to the ground.

"What the-?!" Dr. Romero glared. "Get off of me!"

Atticus waved his hand in front of Cherry, but she wasn't responding. He soon checked for a pulse and looked nervous, but then heard her heartbeat and then breathed in relief. "Thank goodness." He sighed.

* * *

Kimba soon went to take Cherry to safety.

"Listen, you, Cherry might have unpredictable powers, but that's no excuse to drain her of her powers!" Atticus glared. "Can't you see she's dying?!"

"Yeah, and we're not going to have you use her powers!" Patch added.

"She would be happier here!" Dr. Romero glared. "I'm just trying to help her!"

"Liar." Atticus glared back.

Patch growled as he looked like he was going to bite. Atticus soon nodded as he would allow it this time and Patch soon bit onto Dr. Romero.

"Yow!" Dr. Romero yelped.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Romero, but you can't take Cherry, and you don't have to be evil," Atticus replied. "We can all be friends."

"Yeah." Phineas said as he and the others came in.

"Phineas, you guys okay?" Atticus asked.

"We're fine." Phineas said.

Dr. Romero soon got up and glared slightly to the others.

"Look, I know you had good intentions, but if you take away Cherry's imagination and powers, she won't survive," Atticus frowned. "I can't let Cherry die. She's my best friend... She's my sister... Without her... I'm nothing."

Patch began to nuzzle Atticus out of comfort. Dr. Romero looked to them.

"You're acting like a monster..." Atticus said softly. "You wanted to make people happy, but you're making everyone else miserable."

"And worst of all, you're afraid of your own experiments." Patch said.

Cherry let out a small groan.

"Well, it's not my fault!" Dr. Romero glared from that.

"You have to show them who's boss." Atticus told him.

"How can I do that?" Dr. Romero asked.

"Oh, suck it up, old man!" Atticus replied. "You made these things, you're in control of them!"

"He's right." Phineas said.

"If you let us help you, we will, but you can't keep Cherry." Atticus said.

"You would actually help me out?" Dr. Romero replied.

"If we do... Will you let my best friend go?" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

Dr. Romero could see Cherry meant alot to Atticus.

"Please..." Atticus frowned before hugging Cherry as she was unconscious. "I don't wanna have Cherry back only to lose her."

"Alright." Dr. Romero said.

"Truce?" Atticus asked.

"...Well, okay... Truce." Dr. Romero said, shaking hands with Atticus.

"Now back to Gary and Gerti." Carmen said.

"All right," Dr. Romero replied. "They still shouldn't trespass."

"Don't worry, we'll handle them." Isabella said as she walked with Pinky.

"Where do we need to go to find them?" Patch asked.

* * *

They then heard someone screaming and soon followed the sound.

"Gary and Gerti, what are you guys doing down there?" Phineas asked, seeing the siblings hanging on for dear life.

"Yeah, really funny, you clowns, get us out of here!" Gary glared.

"We will while you tell us what you're doing down there." Atticus said firmly.

"We tried to activate our micro-grapplers, but they didn't deploy." Gerti piped up.

"That's because of the Transmooker device." Isabella told her.

"Nothing works here, I'm sorry," Atticus said. "It's like a blackout in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, we know that, thanks for the update, Jerkules." Gary glared.

"Do you want our help or not?" Atticus glared back.

"I work for a man named Donnagon." Dr. Romero replied.

"Who is this guy?" Gary scoffed.

"Donnagon's not interested in your creatures." Juni told the man.

"Why not?" Dr. Romero asked.

"The Transmooker device that hides your island," Carmen concluded. "That's what Donnagon really wants."

"But we'll make sure he doen't get it." Atticus added.

"Now that Donnagon's head of the O.S.S., he has the power to take it from you." Juni said to Dr. Romero.

"What are you babbling about now, Juni?" Gary rolled his eyes.

"The Transmooker you took from the president's daughter, Gary," Phineas said. "It was just a prototype."

"The real Transmooker device is here on this island," Carmen added. "It's even more powerful, and can shut down all technology on the planet."

"But we're going to get it before he does and destroy it." Atticus said.

"You're all liars!" Gerti glared.

"Do you really think we're going to turn on our own father?" Gary smirked cockily.

Patch began to dislike the Giggles even more.

"Listen." Kimba said.

Gary and Gerti yelped to see a talking tiger.

"QUIET!" Kimba snarled to make them listen as he spoke while carrying Cherry on his back. "Listen... Are you aware that your mission was just a set-up for Carmen and Juni?"

"It's true." Patch said.

Gary and Gerti then yelped from the talking dog.

"What are you, Presidents of the Easily Surprised Club?" Kimba deadpanned.

"He's definitely Cherry's guardian." Atticus commented.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"That's what being a good spy is all about, trust no one." Gary glared, taking out a familiar looking handbook.

"How to Be a Spy?" Juni replied. "We've read it!"

"Well, read it again," Gary glared. "A good spy makes no binding connections with family or friends."

"Sounds like you already did with your father." Kimba glared back.

"Besides, we don't believe in that." Juni remarked.

"If you want to be a good spy, you better believe it," Gary huffed. "My father's a great spy, so let's grow up, shall we? Whatever my father's done, it's what it takes to play in the big world like it or not. Come on, Gerti. Let's go."

Gerti nodded and went to leave with her brother.

"Like cheating his way to becoming the new director of the O.S.S.?" Kimba glared.

"He's right." Carmen soon said.

"Why can't you side with me just once?!" Juni complained to his sister.

"There are no sides," Carmen replied. "You're right, and he is right, too. That's what being a spy means."

"Whatever, let's just find the Transmooker Device before they do." Atticus said.

"Well, I don't like this." Juni said.

"Then quit." Carmen retorted.

'Oi.' Patch thought to himself.

"Will you two knock it off?" Phineas said to the Cortez siblings. "This isn't going to help anything."

"Phineas is right." Isabella said.

The Giggles soon walked off anyway. Atticus made a face against them as he didn't seem to like them very much.

"Real mature." Patch rolled his eyes.

"They started it." Atticus huffed.

Cherry let out a small groan.

"Cherry... Please... Hold on." Atticus begged.

"What's the fastest way to the Transmooker device?" Phineas asked Dr. Romero.

"The other side of the island," Dr. Romero informed as he opened the curtains to show them. "Not easy to get to. The journey alone is more dangerous than the Transmooker itself. I made sure of it."

"No kidding." Ferb said.

"Show us." Juni said as he found a map.

"You're not going out there, are you?" Dr. Romero asked them.

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Carmen remarked.

"With those monsters running around?" Dr. Romero replied.

"We've dealt with worse." Atticus said.

Cherry let out a small groan.

"Cherry, please..." Atticus frowned as that seemed to kill him on the inside.

"I don't believe they're monsters," Juni spoke up. "Maybe you shouldn't, either."

"Well, what should l believe?" Dr. Romero replied.

"I don't know. You're always in here hiding," Juni remarked. "Maybe they just want to be with you."

"Be with me?" Dr. Romero scoffed. "They want to be picking me out of their teeth, is what they want to be."

"Just like Atticus said, you gotta show them who's boss." Phineas told Dr. Romero.

"You can't let your fears get in the way." Atticus added.

"You're not afraid?" Dr. Romero asked Atticus.

"Like I said before I've faced worse." Atticus said.

"All right... First thing you gotta do is..." Dr. Romero said as he wrote on the map with a special pen. "Fall into this pit."

"Sounds easy enough." Patch said.

They soon left right then and Kimba soon went to take Cherry home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kimba, before you go, please do me a favor." Atticus said.

"What do you require?" Kimba asked.

"When you take Cherry home, bring back the enchanted mirror so I can see how she's doing." Atticus pleaded.

"I will." Kimba nodded.

"Thank you, Kimba," Atticus replied. "You're a good friend."

Kimba nodded and soon rode off to take Cherry somewhere safe since she was getting more and more sick as time went on. One had to wonder what was going through her head right now, and where they would have to find out later on. Atticus soon went out with the others to go into the pit like Dr. Romero told them to.

* * *

Once they got there, they found a bunch of magnets.

"How does it work?" Juni asked.

Patch simply shrugged.

"Supposedly, they run magnetically," Carmen informed. "We should be able to ride over a determined path."

"Great." Atticus said.

Kimba soon came back to Atticus with the mirror.

"Thanks, Kimba." Atticus said, taking the mirror before putting in his backpack for safekeeping until he would need it.

"Be sure not one of those magnets is left behind, you have two certain followers hiding." Kimba whispered to him.

"Because the magnets would repel each other?" Atticus guessed.

"Because they'll continue following." Kimba said.

"All right," Atticus replied. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Hopefully the others listen to me."

"I'm sure they will." Kimba said.

"Come on, guys, time to go." Atticus told the others.

They soon got ready to go on the magnets and began to travel on them, almost like surfboards, and where Atticus made sure there weren't any magnets left.

"This is cool!" Juni smiled.

"Reminds me almost of when me and Ferb invented S'Winter." Phineas smiled back.

"It does with me too." Ferb added in agreement.

"S'Winter?" Juni asked.

"Long story." Phineas and Ferb replied.

"Alright, that's the last one." Atticus said, referring to the magnets. He got hit by something before looking around and saw that they were no longer alone.

They were shown Slizzards who had found them.

"Well, at least these guys aren't so big." Atticus said.

"They seem to be unbeatable though! I'm scared!" Isabella yelped from the Slizzards.

"Don't worry, they're just normal-sized lizard hybrids while the bigger ones we'd actually have to worry about." Atticus told her.

"You think so?" Isabella shivered.

"I know so, even if they do bite us, the bigger one would possibly do worse." Atticus said.

Isabella still felt nervous.

"It's going to be okay, Isabella," Phineas said to the black-haired girl. "If Atticus says so, then it must be so."

A few more landed on their steering magnets.

"Really?" Atticus asked, unimpressed.

Perry and Patch glared. Pinky even joined them and they decided to help take care of some Slizzards, especially since Isabella felt scared. Once all of the small Slizzards were taken care of, it was smooth sailing from there, except when the magnets started to act funny.

"That doesn't look good." Atticus commented.

"What now?" Isabella asked.

"Now, Isabella, don't you worry, it's going to be all right." Atticus told her so she wouldn't freak out.

"I say we jump." Carmen suggested.

"Why?" Juni asked.

"Just trust me!" Carmen told him.

"I think that might be a smart thing to do now." Ferb said.

They all soon took a great big leap of faith to avoid the Slizzards.

"Hmm... That wasn't so bad." Atticus said as they landed in some leaves.

"Yeah." Phineas agreed.

"Everyone okay?" Atticus asked the others as he sat up and took a quick stretch.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

* * *

They soon saw another magnet floating by.

"There goes Gerti and Gary." Atticus sighed to that.

"We better hurry."

Once they got up and adjusted, they went back to what they were doing before they took their great big falls.

"How long 'til we get to the pit?" Patch asked.

"It shouldn't be too long now." Atticus said as he took out the map that Bridget got for him which would prove him right.

They soon walked off, passing by a waterfall on the way.

"I think we might need to take a drastic approach for help." Carmen said as she took out what looked like a dental tool.

"Why did you bring that out?" Isabella asked.

"Dad installed these trackers in case we ever got lost." Carmen said as she used it, putting it in her little brother's mouth to extract something out of his mouth, and what she extracted was a tooth-shaped tracking device.

Atticus grimaced a little to that, but saw that it wasn't actually a tooth, so it calmed him down a little.

"Hurry, take mine out." Carmen told Juni, handing him the tool and opening her mouth, big and wide like in the dentist's office.

"So why are we doing this?" Juni asked as he took out Carmen's tracking device.

"Ah... Ah!" Carmen yelped until the tracker was out and she straightened out her mouth. "When we get lost, who saves us?" she then asked her brother.

"Mom and Dad." Juni said like it was obvious.

"Now, if Mom and Dad also disappear, who's going to stop Donnagon from using the Transmooker device?" Carmen then asked him before she kept talking anyway. "Donnagon wants us all together so he can destroy the island and all of us with it."

"Whoa." Phinaes said.

"Mom and Dad... Even Romero..." Juni soon realized.

"We can't let Mom and Dad find us or Donnagon wins." Carmen said as she took out a stone.

Atticus knew that the Cortez kids were doing the right thing keeping their parents safe.

"A big sacrifice." Juni remarked to his sister.

"Family sacrifice." Carmen replied before crushing her tracker with the stone.

"Yours is next, Juni." Phinaes said.

"I love you." Juni whispered before he soon took his turn and smashed his tracker instantly.

"Alright, we should keep going." Patch said.

"Back to work," Carmen told Atticus as she looked at the map. "Where are we?"

"Well... Not far from the antechamber," Juni replied. "I think it's behind us."

"How do we get down there safely?" Isabella asked.

* * *

They soon heard a roar before looking to see a monkey with a spear that had spider legs.

"The spidermonkey..." Atticus whispered to himself.

"Don't move. Maybe it's friendly." Juni suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Phinaes said.

The animal hybrid soon seemed to snarl at them.

"Maybe it's not." Carmen panicked.

"Everyone, get behind me, I'll take care of this." Atticus glared as he looked ready to fight.

"But what if it's stronger?" Juni asked.

"Like it could possibly be stronger than me." Atticus smirked, but when he tried to take on the Spidermonkey... "All right, Bubbles, hit me with your best shot." Atticus smirked.

The spidermonkey seemed to roar at him, blowing his hair back.

"So it's gonna be like that, is it?" Atticus glared before lunging out to the spidermonkey.

The spidermonkey soon uppercut Atticus, sending him flying into the pit.

Atticus cried out and soon crash landed and felt dizzy. "Okay... Maybe that was a little stupid..." he then muttered in a daze.

"Okay, now what?" Phinaes asked.

"Don't fight him." Atticus suggested before standing back up.

"I know," Carmen replied. "Let's go!"

They soon began to run away from the spidermonkey which in this situation, was the smart thing to do. The spidermonkey looked like it was going to chase them until they fell into the pit and splashed into the water down below.

"Smart decision." Patch said.

Atticus spat out some water like a fountain as he climbed up to the dry land with the others. "Well, that was a dumb move of mine." Atticus sighed.

Nothing else was said.

"Wow... I kinda miss Cherry right now..." Atticus frowned since he would've expected Cherry to make some sort of smart remark there.

"Same here." Patch said.

Atticus gave a small nod.

"Uh..." Patch paused before imitating Cherry's voice. "Nice plan, ya jerk!"

Atticus chuckled a little. "Nice imitation." He smiled.

"Thanks, Jerk." Patch smirked.

Atticus laughed as that seemed to help do the trick.

"Come on, we gotta keep going." Phinaes said.

"More walking already? This sucks." Patch continued.

"Okay, Patch." Atticus laughed as they went back on the trail.

* * *

They soon made it into a temple after following the map away from the spidermonkey.

"Wow!" Juni gasped. "What is this place?"

"Looks like something out of Indiana Jones." Phineas commented.

"Sure does." Ferb said.

"Do you think that's real gold?" Juni asked as he saw an idol.

However, it seemed like no one was talking, and they seemed to hear each other's thoughts as Juni complained about the slimy substance he walked in.

"I can hear your thoughts." Carmen said through her thoughts.

"This is so freaky!" Patch gasped.

"Say something!" Carmen urged her brother.

Juni tried to physically say something, but nothing happened and he cupped his mouth.

"So freaky." Atticus said through his thoughts.

"We can only communicate through thought... Magic..." Juni commented through his thoughts.

"Think something!" Carmen urged.

"Uh... Your feet stink!" Juni replied.

"Really?" Patch asked.

Carmen took off her shoe and sniffed it before groaning in disgust as it did smell pretty bad.

"Can't smell worse than Drell's feet." Atticus stuck his tongue out in memory.

Juni soon laughed at his sister until Ferb nudged him to stop.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Isabella said.

"Good thinking." Juni nodded in agreement.

They soon walked up the steps to leave the strange place they stumbled into.

"Now this is more like it..." Juni smirked once he saw what looked like a treasure trove. "Treasure..."

"Better not touch any of it." Atticus said.

"Guh... Skeletons..." Isabella shuddered slightly.

"Dead skeletons." Juni added.

"That's a bit redundant." Atticus remarked.

"Yeah, is there any other kind?" Carmen added.

"Fair enough." Patch shrugged.

"This must've been where the pirate prisoners and treasure were kept." Carmen suggested as she picked up a golden head before tossing it aside with a shrug.

"I think the way out of here is past all this treasure." Atticus guessed.

Juni soon found a piece of jewelry and looked thoughtful. "This must've been a pretty necklace for both of them to die fighting over it... One necklace to rule them all..." he then began to reach for it.

"Put it back, Juni!" Carmen scolded her little brother.

"I didn't take it yet." Juni shrugged defensively.

"We can read your mind, remember?" Atticus reminded.

"This land is ancient and cursed," Carmen warned. "If you take anything, you'll doom us all. Let's go!"

Juni began to follow the others, but when their backs were turned, he looked around in silence, and soon took the necklace anyway before going with them.

"Come on!" Carmen urged her brother since he seemed slower than them. "I think we found a way out of here."

"Yeah, but it's two paths." Isabella said.

"Which way?" Phineas wondered.

"I dunno. You pick. Right or left?" Carmen replied.

Juni looked around before deciding. "Right!"

They soon went right. They ran right into the room, but it seemed strangely familiar.

"Wait a minute..." Juni said.

"Oh, no!" Carmen panicked. "We went in a circle."

"We must have made a wrong turn." Patch replied.

"What?!" Juni gasped.

"Come on, let's try it again." Carmen suggested.

"And this time, we'll go left." Phineas told them.

* * *

They soon dashed off to go and try that again. Juni glanced at the necklace he took before following the others as they soon went to try to turn left. But just as they ran past the treasure... Juni saw that the skeletons were missing. Carmen took out a glow stick and looked around as she checked the other corridor. She soon let out a scream as the skeletons had come to life and were attacking.

"Carmen!" Juni gasped before he soon picked up a sword and ran with it to go and save his sister.

"JUNI!" Carmen cried out as she was surrounded by the skeletons and some of them had their own swords.

"When did these guys come to life?" Atticus asked.

"Ya know, in movies me and Ferb have seen like this, this usually happens when you take something from a room you go into with lots of treasure." Phineas said.

"JUNI?!" Atticus and Patch soon scolded like they knew who could had done that.

"What I do?!" Juni defended.

"You took something, didn't you?!" Atticus glared before headbutting a skeleton out of the way.

"Maybe?" Juni said sheepishly.

Patch growled and tackled one skeleton into a pile of bones and soon teethed on one since he was a dog.

"Give it back to them right now!" Atticus told Juni.

"Why?!" Juni asked before yelping as he had to sword-fight now.

"Didn't you hear Phineas?!" Atticus replied.

"This doesn't look too hard, we'll be rid of 'em in no time!" Juni said as he fought off the skeletons with them.

"They won't stop until you give back what you stole!" Atticus glared.

"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad." Juni said.

Patch soon pointed to the boy, showing him the skeletons were putting themselves back together since they were made of bones and all.

"Hey, it could be worse, right?" Juni smiled nervously to the others.

A flying pig soon zipped by, taking Carmen with it.

"Like that?" Atticus asked.

"CARMEN!" Juni cried out for his sister.

"Give... The necklace... BACK!" Atticus told Juni like his patience had been tested.

"Do it now." Phineas added.

"Uh... I'm sorry..." Juni said as he held out the necklace to the skeletons.

A skeleton soon snatched it and walked away with the others as it was really that easy. However, two skeletons seemed to argue over it.

"CARMEN?! CARMEN!" Juni cried out for his sister, but he only heard his echo.

"We better start looking for her." Atticus said.

* * *

Kimba soon came over to help out.

"Kimba, you can help us find Carmen." Atticus smiled to the white tiger.

"I shall help in any way I can." Kimba told him.

"Good boy," Atticus smiled to him before sighing. "Oh, why is it even when she's being negative, I miss Cherry so much?"

"She means a lot to you, huh?" Kimba replied.

"She really does." Atticus nodded.

"I'm sorry you miss her a lot, but she'll be okay." Kimba comforted.

"So, can you find Carmen?" Patch asked Kimba.

"Let's see... A flying pig took her, correct?" Kimba asked.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Then my best guest is that she would be in its nest." Kimba replied.

"Great." Atticus said.

"I'm not sure which nest, but that's my best guess." Kimba replied.

"No problem, it shouldn't be too hard to find Carmen." Atticus smiled to the help.

"Yeah, it's not like the flying pig kidnapped another person." Patch said.

They soon left the scene and began to look for the nest of a flying pig.

* * *

It seemed to take a bit of a while since this was a strange island.

"Where could it be?" Atticus asked..

"Carmen? Carmen!" Juni called out for his sister. "We're dreaming... We're totally dreaming..."

"I'm getting hungry." Phineas frowned.

"We all are." Isabella added.

Juni soon took out a snack he brought with him.

"Man, I could kill for a grilled cheese sandwich right about now." Pinky sighed to himself.

"Did anyone else bring food?" Patch asked.

"I brought an emergency snack pack," Isabella said. "A Fireside Girl is always prepared."

"Apparently so." Patch smiled.

They soon sat down to enjoy the snacks since they clearly needed a food break right now, but just as they were going to eat, they soon had company again.

"Someone's coming!" Isabella gasped.

"The Spidermonkey." Patch growled.

The spidermonkey came up behind them, and he looked quite angry. Juni was about to eat his snack, but he soon tried to offer it to the spidermonkey.

"Maybe he's hungry." Isabella said.

The spidermonkey tilted his head.

"Mm... Very nutritious snack bar with lots of protein..." Phineas smiled innocently.

"It's true." Atticus said.

The spidermonkey looked interested.

"Sorry about this, Juni." Phineas said before tossing the snack over to the mutant animal.

The spidermonkey soon caught it in his mouth. It soon started to eat.

"Again. Sorry." Phineas said to Juni.

"Hey, Izzy." Juni said.

"I'm Isabella." Isabella corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, send some of those snacks our way." Juni said so they could all share.

"You got it." Isabella replied.

The spidermonkey soon burped after eating the snack.

"You're welcome." Juni told the spidermonkey.

* * *

They soon heard a hissing sound right behind them.

"A Slizzard, right?" Atticus asked while not looking.

"Uh-huh." The others told him nervously.

"All right, let's do this then-" Atticus glared as he turned to fight before seeing someone on the Slizzard's back. "Gary?!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Perry said.

Juni looked the most angered.

"So, your friend likes Freeze Dried... So does mine." Gary glared while riding on the Slizzard.

"Oh, we are so going to enjoy beating you." Atticus glared.

The spidermonkey soon came protectively towards the others.

"I think he's our friend now." Patch smiled to that.

"Looks like it." Atticus added.

The spidermonkey soon lifted Juni up to come on his back like Gary was on the Slizzard's back.

"All right, buddy, let's kick their butts." Juni told the spidermonkey.

"You are so going down, Gary." Atticus glared.

"Can't let little Juni here bust up my dad's machine." Gary huffed.

"I bet you he knows Thaddeus and Thor." Ferb said to his step-brother.

"Same here." Phineas said.

The spidermonkey and the Slizzard began to fight.

"So I guess I'll just have to bust you up!" Gary glared to Juni.

"While he's fighting Juni, one of us should go and find the Transmooker Device." Patch whispered to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Kimba was searching around for Carmen in the meantime, but he soon found the girl in a nest like he predicted, but she was with Gerti and the two appeared to be talking, and it was about doing what was right.

"So, even if your dad is behind all this, you'd still side with him over what's right?" Carmen asked the blonde girl.

"Right? How do you ever know what's right?" Gerti replied.

"Trust me, when the moment comes, you will know." Carmen advised.

They soon heard the flying pig coming back.

"I think that moment's come." Gerti said to Carmen.

"GIRLS!" Kimba roared up to them.

Carmen and Gerti looked down to see him.

"Come down, I'll catch you!" Kimba told them.

Carmen and Gerti soon jumped down from the nest. Kimba soon got into position to carry them on his back. The girls landed safely and securely.

"Your fur is so soft..." Gerti said as she pet the white tiger's fur.

"Thanks, now let's get back to the others." Kimba said.

"You know where they are?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, now come along. Hold on tight." Kimba replied before running with them on his back.

While he was running to where the others were...

* * *

The Slizzard kept snarling at Juni and the others while the spidermonkey protected them.

"One of us has to go find it." Patch whispered to the others.

"Maybe _I_ should go?" Isabella suggested.

"Are you sure, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe I should," Isabella said. "I am a Fireside Girl."

"Uh... I don't know about you going on your own like that..." Phineas said, nervously and bashfully.

"Would you like to go with her?" Patch asked Phineas.

"I... I think I should." Phineas nodded.

"Alright." Atticus nodded back.

Phineas and Isabella soon went to go together.

"Be careful, guys." Atticus told them.

Phineas and Isabella nodded as they went to find the Transmooker Device.

"Be careful, you guys." Atticus whispered cautiously as he stayed with Juni and the others.

The spidermonkey seemed to fall to the edge with them, but it was trying to take the Slizzard down with it, but the Slizzard wasn't going down.

"Okay... Just stay calm... It's gonna be okay, Ferb!" Atticus said, sounding like he was freaking out. "We're going to be fine, JUST STAY CALM!"

Ferb silently slapped Atticus a bit.

"...Thanks... I needed that..." Atticus said. "Oh, your hand doesn't hurt now, does it?" he then asked.

Ferb shook his head as he showed he was wearing a metal glove.

"Huh... Smart kid." Atticus smiled.

Ferb then gave a thumb's up out of silence. The Slizzard soon slunk around a pillar as they were slowly being pulled up from the edge with the spidermonkey using all his might and strength, but just as the spidermonkey was back up from safety, the Slizzard soon cracked the pillar to make it fall onto the spidermonkey. The spidermonkey soon shoved the others off for their own safety before the pillar soon came down and crushed them. Atticus soon acted quickly and flew up and caught the pillar before it could crush anyone. Patch groaned a bit, but wasn't hurt when he landed, but soon stretched a bit with Perry.

"Your creature's lame!" Gary mocked Juni. "So are you, lame-o!"

"I am seriously getting annoyed with you!" Atticus glared at Gary as he pushed the pillar back in place.

Gary and the Slizzard soon went to avoid it. "Why're you helping the Cortezes anyway?" he then asked.

"They're my friends." Atticus glared.

"Well, too bad Juni's dork sister's not here to cheer me on." Gary grinned wickedly.

Suddenly, Carmen swung in on a vine, kicking Gary as she heard that and landed right in front of him which made the skeletons cheer for her.

"Would you look at that?" Atticus smirked. "She's here."

Juni soon cheered along with the skeletons. The Slizzard hissed right behind Carmen only to get a web slung at him from the spidermonkey.

"Thank you." Kimba told him.

"Kimba." Atticus smiled to his best friend's Dream Guardian.

Carmen smiled to Juni, but looked ready to fight Gary.

Gary soon stood up to the girl with a relaxed face. "I don't wanna hurt you, Carmen."

_'I bet she wants to hurt him.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"You are so full of shiitake mushrooms." Carmen spat out to Gary.

The skeleton crowd oohed to that.

"Put it down, Carmen," Gary said, trying to move Carmen's fist. "Put it down..."

Carmen soon lowered one fist, but then punched him in the face with the other.

"Ooh, he had that coming." Atticus winced with a smirk.

Gary shook that off like it didn't hurt him, but he soon yelled out in pain. Carmen smirked and walked off from him.

"Gerti, a little assistance here?!" Gary called out to his sister.

"Don't look at me, brother," Gerti replied. "You are fighting a girl. You're going to lose."

"She's right." Ferb agreed.

Gary still groaned in pain as that seemed to make him feel worse.

"I'm siding with you." Carmen told Juni, holding out her hand to him.

"Thanks." Juni smiled, about to take her hand.

"But just this once." Carmen then said.

"Right." Atticus said.

The Cortez siblings then joined hands and stood up together.

"Cortezes." Gary glared until the spidermonkey soon trapped him.

Juni soon gave the spidermomkey a thumbs up. The spidermonkey soon did the same back. Carmen soon decided they should get going and they soon ran off altogether, away from the Giggles siblings. Kimba soon laid flat on the floor and licked his paw like a pet cat.

"You gonna help me or what?" Gary asked his sister.

Gerti seemed to roll her eyes before coming towards her brother.

"So, where's Phineas and Isabella?" Carmen asked as they ran.

"They went to get the Transmooker device," Patch replied. "They should've been back by now."

They went up the long steps of an ancient temple and found the two there, but they seemed to be struggling on what to do, seeing the device in some sort of security system.

"We found it, but we don't know how to get it." Phineas told Atticus.

"I think we need to pull these levers down." Isabella said.

"Wait a sec... How do we know this is it?" Juni asked.

"Because it's big and weird and in the middle of the room." Carmen told her brother.

"Good point." Juni had to admit.

"So how do we handle this?" Patch asked.

"Well... We have to shut it down... Right?" Juni guessed.

"Correctly though," Carmen warned. "If we shut it down wrong, it might be the end of the whole world."

"So, which one goes down first?" Phineas asked.

"Uh..." Juni said as he took a look from the map, taking it from Atticus and pulled down one lever. "This one... And that turns that off..." he then pulled down the second one.

"He said there's something tricky about the third switch." Carmen remembered.

"Hmm..." Phineas said, about to throw down the third lever.

* * *

They soon heard someone coming and saw the other siblings coming back.

"Too late, Gary!" Juni glared. "We got here first. Just stand up against the wall like a good boy and leave us alone."

"Nice try, but we brought friends this time." Gary replied as Dr. Romero was soon brought out.

"Romero?" Atticus asked.

"What are you doing outside of your cage?" Phineas asked the man.

"l have no idea." Dr. Romero replied.

"Oh, and he's not alone." Gary smirked.

Donnagan soon came on out.

"Oh, my..." Atticus whispered in surprise as Carmen and Juni looked a bit surprised themselves.

"Hello, agents. Warming it up for me?" Donnagan greeted the Cortez siblings before facing Dr. Romero. "Are you ready to cooperate this time, Romero?"

"l, uh-" Dr. Romero stuttered.

"Good," Donnagan replied. "This should be pain... And simple."

They soon heard Kimba's growl.

"Ah... The pet of the littlest dream-bender... Where is she?" Donnagan growled.

"...Gone." Dr. Romero said nervously.

Kimba looked ready to attack the evil man.

"How do you even exist?" Donnagon glared.

"I'm an amazing being while you are just selfish and bitter." Kimba sneered.

Phineas soon pulled down tne last lever. This began to make the whole area shake.

"Phineas!" Isabella cried out.

"What did you just do?!" Carmen added.

"He started the Transmooker!" Dr. Romero called out.

"What?!" Phineas asked out of shock.

"The entire world will shut down instantly!" Dr. Romero continued.

"Good going, Triangle Face!" Gary glared to Phineas.

"What do we do?" Juni asked.

"You must bind together the three toggle switches!" Dr. Romero said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Atticus asked.

The group soon tried to handle the switches, but faced a problem.

"It won't stay up!" Carmen cried out.

"Can I quote Cherry now?" Patch asked.

"Uh, just keep it Rated G." Atticus replied.

"Okay," Patch said. "Boy, I wish something that seemed inconvenient before seemed really helpful right about now."

"Like the Cortezes' wristbands?" Perry asked.

Patch cleared his throat to speak normally again. "Yeah! That might do it!"

"Machete Elastic Wonder!" Juni and Carmen soon remembered before using those.

Luckily, the machine stopped, and Carmen soon swiped the Transmooker Device.

"Now quickly, destroy it." Kimba told her.

"A-Are you sure?" Carmen asked the white tiger.

"It's dangerous, and it's causing Cherry pain." Kimba said.

"All right then..." Carmen nodded and soon destroyed the Transmooker Device instantly.

"Whew!" Kimba soon sighed in relief for his mistress.

* * *

"AAAAAUGH!" Cherry was seen screaming before she looked around to find that she was in the Supernatural Realm's hospital. "I... I feel better..." she then said as she was able to talk properly and she looked healthy again like she wasn't sick anymore.

"That's a relief, dear." The supernatural nurse smiled.

"Huh? What?" Cherry asked. "Where am I?"

"You were dropped off here to make sure you were properly looked at," The supernatural nurse told her. "I've been keeping an eye on you for a while now. You were white as a ghost, and you kept holding your hand out..."

"Whoa..." Cherry whispered. She soon remembered where the others were before seeing Mo waiting for her.

The supernatural nurse soon went to go to Mo and allowed her to come inside. Mo soon walked over to her foster cousin with a smile.

"Oh... Mo..." Cherry whispered before they shared a hug.

"Are you alright?" Mo asked.

"Much better..." Cherry said. "Mo... I think I almost died..."

"Really?" Mo asked. "Why do you say that?"

"I woke up in Purgatory..." Cherry said softly.

"Purgatory?" Mo asked.

"It's where people go to die, and there's a court case to see if you're good enough for Heaven or bad enough to go to He-... Erm... The other place." Cherry said.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"Mo... Am I mean...?" Cherry asked. "Be honest."

"You? Mean? No way." Mo said.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Of course not!" Mo grinned. "Why would you even think that?"

Cherry just gave a shrug as she took a sip of juice that was left for her. After finishing her drink, they went back to the others.

* * *

Cherry soon had her regular clothes back on after taking off the hospital gown.

"Let's get you back to the others," Mo said. "You sounded like you were in pain earlier."

"I kind of was..." Cherry replied. "I felt like I was dying."

"Whoa." Mo said.

"You're telling me..." Cherry frowned. "It was kinda scary."

"Well, I'm sure it won't happen again." Mo said.

Cherry nodded.

"Never thought a goth would fear death." Mo commented.

"The thought of growing old someday and dying sometimes frightens me, and I'm a good friend of the Addams Family." Cherry said, a bit shakily.

"Anyway, should we go?" Mo asked.

"Come on then." Cherry said.

The Supernatural Realm's Hospital said goodbye to Cherry as she soon left since she was feeling all better. Cherry and Mo soon teleported back to the island.


	8. Chapter 8

Kimba soon looked to his paws as he began to fade away.

"Kimba! W-Where you going?" Atticus asked.

"I believe it's time for me to go back to Cherry's mind." Kimba replied.

"That must mean she's awake." Patch smiled.

"Yes... I shall see you all later then..." Kimba waved to them before disappearing in a cloud of glitter and sparkles.

"Kimba sure is a nice tiger." Phineas smiled.

"He's amazing." Ferb said.

"Why did you send him away?!" Donnagon glared.

"_We_ didn't do anything," Atticus glared back. "Cherry is now safe!"

"And so is the world now that the Transmooker Device is no more." Isabella said.

"NO!" Donnagon glared. "...Oh, well... No matter... I'm still in charge of The O.S.S."

Patch growled as that was true.

* * *

Cherry and Mo soon appeared.

Cherry looked up, down, and around. "This is a new area." The perky goth said.

"Cherry!" Atticus's voice beamed before he soon ran up to her with a hug. "Oh, I was so worried about you!"

"That's great, but remember about me and touching?" Cherry asked.

"I just missed you a lot." Atticus said.

"GET! OFF!" Cherry told him.

Atticus soon let go of her with a small frown.

"...I missed you too, Jerk." Cherry then said.

Atticus smiled after hearing that.

"Can we go home now?" Cherry asked. "I've only been standing for 30 seconds, but I already feel like my time's been wasted."

"It's good to have you back, Cherry." Patch said.

"It sure is." Atticus said.

"Blah, blah, blah," Cherry replied. "Let's get off of this island already!"

"Agreed." Phineas nodded.

"Um, sure!" Atticus smiled. "Dr. Romero, let us go home."

The hybrids soon came out to Dr. Romero once he was out and he looked scared to death, but to his surprise, they seemed to like him and enjoy his company.

"See? They didn't want to eat you." Patch smiled.

"I... I guess not." Dr. Romero chuckled as he soon wasn't scared of his creations anymore.

* * *

The O.S.S. and the Cortez parents and an elderly couple soon arrived.

"It's your parents!" Isabella said to Juni and Carmen. "...Along with an older couple?"

The elder woman smiled.

"Oh, no!" Carmen cried out.

"That's no way to greet your grandparents!" The woman smiled before hugging her grandchildren.

"That must be their grandparents." Phineas smiled.

"Oh, hello there." The woman replied.

"Hi! I'm Phineas, and this is my step-brother, Ferb!" Phineas smiled to the woman.

Ferb simply waved.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you boys," The woman replied. "My name is Helga Avellan."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Phineas smiled.

"Grandpa!" Juni beamed as he saw someone in a hover wheelchair.

"My husband, Valentin." Helga then said.

"Ah, Juni!" The elderly man smiled once he saw his grandson. "Come here, come here," he then took a look to his grandson's necklace with a smile. "Always take this with you wherever you go, and I will always be there.

"I promise, Grandpa." Juni replied.

"Hey, I haven't seen you guys in a while." Another elderly man's voice said to Cherry and Atticus before they saw that it was... Damien Drake, DJ's father: AKA the world's best spy/actor.

"What are you doing here?" Cherry asked.

"I had a feeling you two would be in trouble, so I asked my old friends from The Spy Academy if I could come along as they were coming to look for their grandchildren," Damien replied. "Hello, there. It's good to see you again."

"Uh, likewise, Mr. Drake." Cherry said politely.

"It's great to see you again, Mr. Drake." Atticus said.

"Yes... Good to see you two." Damien nodded to Cherry and Atticus.

Ingrid and Gregorio soon came out to reunite with their children.

"Not you guys!" Juni yelped.

"Oh. You don't want to be rescued. You don't want to be saved," Gregorio pouted from that. "That's all right. We thought you might... You might need us."

_'Oh, brother.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Juni soon went after his father as Carmen reunited with her mother.

"How're DJ and Kate?" Patch asked Damien.

"They seem to be doing okay." Damien smirked with a light chuckle.

"Dating?" Patch guessed.

"Oh, yes, lots of that since the last time you saw them." Damien winked.

"Ooh~" Cherry and Atticus smirked to each other before chuckling.

"Sounds like they're getting serious." Mo added.

"I certainly think so," Damien said. "Sorry you couldn't see them, but it sure is nice to see you guys."

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch smiled as seeing him brought back some memories for them. After Gregorio and Juni talked on their own, the kids switched parents to hug and reunite with.

"All right. Information. Quick." Gregorio told his children.

"Okay, we had the Transmooker device, Carmen destroyed it because a white tiger told her to, but we need to get off this island right now." Juni informed.

"What do you think we're here for? Let's go." Ingrid replied.

"Let's." Mo nodded in agreement.

The siblings soon went to lead their parents elsewhere.

"We will explain it on the way," Carmen said. "You won't believe who's behind this."

They soon ran into the Giggles family who were with their Magnet Heads who seemed to be like their minions.

"Oh, just great." Cherry complained.

"It couldn't be any more perfect," Donnagon commented. "This better not be what I think it is.

"It's all being taken care of, all right?" Gregorio replied.

"I'm also not going with you," Cherry glared. "My magic might be uncontrollable, but I'm not letting anyone else take it away from me because it's what makes me who I am."

"And if you want to try and take her magic, you'll have to go through us." Atticus added as he also glared at Donnagon.

"Isn't that a shame then?" Donnagon glared back. "Who knew you kids would be so stubborn?"

"Get used to it." Phineas glared back.

"So good luck trying to get Cherry's magic." Patch added as he and the others protected Cherry.

"Aw, guys... That's so mushy, I might vomit." Cherry said.

The others looked to Atticus.

"'I'm so emotional, I'm getting all teary-eyed, thank you all so much'." Atticus translated Cherry's mannerisms to the others.

"Ohh." The others said.

"Let's settle this the old-fashioned way." Gregorio glared to Donnagon before kicking sand in his face.

"Kick his butt!" Carmen called out.

"Yeah! Kick his butt!" Gary told his father.

Both fathers soon did just that.

"Whoa... A battle of the dads..." Atticus commented. "This got really interesting."

"I'll say." Cherry agreed.

Gary and Gerti soon looked a bit embarrassed of their father.

"This could just get a bit embarrassing." Patch said.

"Man, Juni and Carmen's dad is more hardcore than I remember." Atticus gave a small smile.

Gregorio soon headbutt against Donnagon which made both men fall.

Atticus winced to that with the others. "Sleeper Hold, Mr. Cortez!" he then called out.

Gregorio soon did just that to the evil spy.

"Use his own weight against him!" Juni cried out.

Gregorio soon tried that before falling down with Donnagon.

"Do what I showed you last night!" Ingrid cried out to her husband.

"Lady! There are children present!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"I don't think that's what she means." Mo said.

"Suplex." Ingrid clarified what she meant.

"Oh... Okay..." Cherry said, a bit sheepishly.

The two men kept fighting, but it kept looking worse.

"Even I can fight better than that!" Helga complained to her son-in-law.

"Anyone else got any suggestions?" Patch asked.

"Triple back-flip!" Carmen called out.

"I don't think I can watch any more of this." Cherry sighed.

"Oh, I've had enough!" Gerti soon said before smirking. "I'm gonna tell Mom you tried to take over the world again, Dad."

"And that should do it." Atticus smirked.

"No... No... Please... Don't tell your mother." Donnagon begged his daughter.

Carmen gave a thumb's up in admiration to Gerti.

"Uh... Does anyone see flying cars...?" Mo soon asked.

"I do." Atticus said.

* * *

Flying cars were indeed coming over, but they weren't just any flying cars. Dr. Romero soon came by, riding on the back of his Slizzard.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Atticus told Cherry once they saw Dr. Romero.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry for trying to take away your abilities," Dr. Romero told Cherry. "Donnagon talked me into it since you had rare abilities no one had ever seen before."

"That we believe." Mo said.

"No hard feelings?" Dr. Romero asked Cherry.

"Hmm... I guess so." Cherry replied.

The President's daughter was soon shown.

"Alexandra!" Phineas called.

"She's with her father too." Ferb added.

"How do I look?" Juni asked as he straightened himself out.

"Perfect." Atticus said.

The President whispered to his daughter as they seemed to be talking now like Juni wanted. A Secret Service man held Alexandra's hand and they soon walked off along with the others.

"Uh, h-hello there, um, Mr. President." Donnagon smiled nervously.

"He's in big trouble." Cherry smirked.

Cherry's sister seemed to walk by as she was apart of The Secret Service.

"Hey, Terry!" Cherry beamed.

"Hello, Cherry." Teresa gave a small smile.

_'I wonder why they're here?_' Patch thought to himself.

"By order of the president, you have been temporarily disavowed." Alexandra told Gary.

"Bummer." Cherry smirked.

"Serves him right." Isabella added.

Alexandra soon walked up to Donnagon before her father nodded to him and she nodded back before facing the man. "You're fired."

"Ha!" Cherry smirked at Donnagon.

"Uh. Looks like I lost this round, but I will be back." Gary said to Carmen.

"Hopefully, you're on the good side next time." Carmen replied.

"We will see, but you never know." Gary said, putting on his sunglasses which then said 'BAD BOY' on the lenses.

_'Oh, brother.'_ Mo thought to herself with an eye roll.

"Don't worry. He gets out of line, I will straighten him out." Gerti said to Carmen.

"You go, Gerti." Carmen smiled before fist-bumping with the younger girl.

"So, you two must get along with Carmen and Juni's father, right?" Mo asked the elderly spy couple.

"Hmm... It's complicated..." Helga said, mysteriously as she stood by her husband.

"Complicated?" Mo asked. "How?"

"Well, Gregorio was supposed to be taken care of by our daughter since we were from enemy Spy Organizations," Valentin explained. "They soon fell in love, and, well, I think you know what happened next."

"Yeah, I can tell." Mo nodded.

"So, you saved us... Why?" Helga asked her son-in-law.

Gregorio didn't say anything at first and soon took his father-in-law's hand. "Because you are my family."

Mo smiled as that was a good enough reason.

"You know, there isn't a man on this Earth we'd ever think would be good enough for our daughter." Valentin began to Gregorio.

"But, um... You come pretty close." Helga soon added.

Gregorio smiled as it seemed like he now got along with his parents-in-law. It was just about to get even better for him though other than just that.

"By order of the president, you are the new Director of the O.S.S," Alexandra soon told Gregorio, adding more to this wonderful day for him after seeing his children were alive and well. "Congratulations."

"All right, Mr. Cortez!" Phineas cheered.

_'It just got better.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Helga and Valentin looked amazed and thrilled for their son-in-law. Gregorio and Ingrid smiled to each other as they embraced happily. Alexandra soon came over to Juni with something for him. Patch looked hopeful for Juni.

"Level 1." Alexandra said to the boy.

"No, thanks." Juni soon said.

Perry and Patch looked surprised.

"You don't want it?"

"I am leaving the O.S.S."

"I have seen what it takes to be a top spy, and I think I can be better use to the world by just being the best me." Juni said to the President's daughter.

Patch and Perry were sure that would work out. Atticus had to admire Juni's maturity for the time being.

"But what about all the cool gadgets?" Alexandra asked Juni.

"I got the best gadget right here," Juni said before giving her something his uncle gave him. "Use number one, a stylish bracelet. See you around?"

"Yes." Alexandra smiled and nodded to that.

"Let's get off this island." Mo said.

* * *

Everyone soon went to get ready to leave the mysterious island. Cherry looked soft as Carmen and Juni were embraced by their grandparents as she thought about her own with a light sigh.

"You okay?" Mo asked Cherry.

"I'll be okay... I was just... Thinking about stuff." Cherry said to her foster cousin.

"Okay, if you're sure." Mo said.

Cherry gave a small nod, even though she had a lot on her mind.

"Sorry you couldn't see DJ, guess he got tied up with Kate." Damien chuckled to Atticus, Cherry, and Patch.

"We understand." Patch said.

"Maybe next time with the Cortez family." Damien chuckled.

"Yeah, like we'd see these kids ever again after all of this..." Cherry said. "...Right...?"

"Maybe." Atticus replied.

"Wait!" Dr. Romero called out as he came to see them one last time.

"Yes?" Cherry replied.

"Uh... Thank you." Dr. Romero said as he handed a box to Juni.

"You got it, Boss." Juni smiled, accepting the box.

* * *

They soon began to leave the island. Dr. Romero waved to them as they left. Juni soon opened the box to see it was a mini spidermonkey for him to keep as his own.

"Cool." Phineas smiled.

"It appears R.A.L.P.H. is going to have a new friend." Ferb remarked.

Juni looked excited about that as they soon left the island as Dr. Romero waved to them on their way out. They soon left the island. Everyone waved as they were soon coming home after another job well done.

"This was a great adventure." Patch said.

"Sure... Almost dying was perfect..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, Cherry, it wasn't all bad aside from that." Atticus replied.

"I guess." Cherry shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon," Atticus smiled. "I'm glad you're alright now."

"...Yeah, I'm pretty happy to be alive too." Cherry had to admit.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"You think we'll see the Cortez siblings again?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe," Atticus shrugged. "They are good friends of Phineas and Ferb's now."

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry replied.

They were soon brought back home.

"Ah..." Cherry smiled as she jumped onto her bed in relief. "Home sweet home."

Atticus and Patch went to bed as well as Mo did. It seemed to be a good ending for everyone.

The End


End file.
